What is happening?
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo? (Viaje en el tiempo- HP/HG)
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la estimable señora Jotaká Rowling. (Si fueran míos todos habrían terminado en tríos, poniendo de ejemplo a la maravilla del HP-HG-DM. ¡¿Qué?! Es difícil elegir la pareja perfecta, ¿saben?

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

* * *

_I_

_Comienza el juego_

Despertó con una sensación de hundimiento y alivio en suestómago mezclado con una vorágine de recuerdos que _**no**_ deberían de estar en su mente hasta unos años más adelante.

No pudo evitar sentirse enfermo y sin ganas de levantarse por unos cuantos minutos. Suspiró, una, dos y tres veces hasta que finalmente todo estuvo en su lugar y el mundo ya no daba vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviese en un maldito traslador.

Él miró su mano con atención y hasta con añoro, ligeramente confundido y molesto por la falta de dos anillos entre sus dedos. Pero no iba a quejarse en ese momento, podía recuperar fácilmente uno y el otro… bueno, tendría que dejarlo para un futuro próximo.

Un futuro en común con su alma gemela.

Sonrió por primera vez en el día. Eso sonaba tan bien. Y esta vez él se aseguraría que ni viejas cabras manipuladores, serpientes psicópatas y pociones de amor le separasen de ella. No. Nadie podría evitar que Harry James Potter terminase con Hermione Granger.

_Y hablando de evitar_, pensó, corriendo la cortina de su cama para observar al pelirrojo que dormía a pocos metros. Se preguntó si esa persona en ese momento tenía más oportunidad de salvarse que la que había terminado seducido por las promesas de la oscuridad.

Negó con la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en ello sino más bien de planear. Lo primero era lo primero y eso era quitar al "Rey" su capacidad de controlar a su peón principal. Cogiendo su varita murmuró unos encantos de silenciamiento y un accio para sus lentes, luego estiró su brazo hacia delante y pronunció el juramento:

— En honor a mi magia y a la venerable casa Potter solicito el anillo del Jefe para probar mi valía como miembro de la familia—como respuesta, un destello poderoso cubrió su dedo y una banda fina de metal dorado rodeó el dedo señalado, adornado con la figura de un griffo de ojos rojos. Él suspiró con satisfacción mientras observaba la mirada rubí— Como nuevo Jefe Potter reclamó mi derecho de protección de mis nobles antecesores ante todo aquel que intente hacerme daño.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el rojo cambió a violeta y algo pesado cubrió su cuerpo antes de desvanecerse. Terminó cansado por la magia recorriendo en su cuerpo a lo ancho y vasto además de fastidiado por la cicatriz que intentaba luchar contra la corriente antigua y poderosa.

Acomodándose en la cama soportó el dolor y los chillidos en su mente. El Torneo de los Magos se aproximaba por lo que Voldemort aún no había recuperado su cuerpo… _y Cedric no está muerto_, añadió en su mente, _y menos_ _Sirius_, celebró.

Unos minutos más tarde la magia anclada a su familia ya había acabado con los vestigios del mago demente, y ahora serpenteaba en su interior induciendo el calorcito al que ya se había acostumbrado unos pares de años en adelante.

Esbozó una expresión burlona al pensar en lo que diría Dumbly al darse cuenta que ya no tenía un animal de sacrificio. Una lástima en realidad, si él se hubiese puesto realmente a buscar medidas contra los Horrocrux se habría encontrado que además de los colmillos de basilisco y el acero goblim la magia de una vieja familia también podía destruirlos.

Había muchas cosas que el director podría haber hecho en su lugar pero Harry no le daría el gusto en creer que todo era realmente necesario, todo lo que había sufrido y perdido por el "bien mayor" de un viejo senil.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder. Como Jefe Potter estaba ahora emancipado y podía elegir libremente donde quedarse. Ya no más tíos insoportables ni primos matones. Nada de Dursley. No le importaba las salas de sangre si total podría ocupar una de las propiedades Potter y erigir las salas más potentes hechas por los magos y goblin.

También, con su conocimiento de lo que habría de pasar podría evitar las muertes innecesarias e incluso podría acabar todo antes de tiempo. Esa idea sonaba muy bien, pero primero tenía que ir a Gringotts y buscar las cartas que sus padres le habían dejado, con ello tendría una buena base para el resto de su plan.

Incorporándose decidió que era hora de ver a su mejor amiga antes del comienzo del Torneo, tenía dobles recuerdos "recientes" acerca de los intentos de los gemelos Weasley por poner sus nombres allí sin saber que sería el de Harry Potter el que terminaría saliendo.

Suspiró. Supuestamente una vez que la dichosa copa escupía la identidad de los campeones ya no había forma de cambiar las cosas porque había un hechizo vinculante y la única forma de salir era sin magia. Pero a Dumbly se le olvidaba decir que en realidad sólo tenía que "reiniciar" la copa y que todos volviesen a poner sus nombres allí para repetir el sorteo.

Pero como a él le convenía que su valiosa oveja participara… bueno, no había mucho que decir. Era sólo otra parte del plan del chiflado, como la Piedra Filosofal y la Cámara de los Secretos. La versión de "entrenamiento" que en realidad podría fácilmente confundirse con "entrenamiento para morir a manos del loco homicida alias Tom Riddle alias Voldemort" al que era sometido todos los años.

Con un director así ¿quién rayos quiere un enemigo?

Vestido ya con la túnica Gryffindor observó un par de pergaminos sobre la mesa de su "amigo", una idea formándose en su cabeza. _Si Mahoma no hace andar la montaña, la montaña aplastará a Mahoma_, una curvatura de labios maliciosa apareció en su comúnmente rostro inocente.

Si el viejo quería jugar, bueno, Lord Potter no se quedaría atrás.

Guardando el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo ocultó su capa de invisibilidad bajo su túnica y felizmente se encaminó hacia la Sala Común. Era temprano aún por lo que estaba vacía, después de todo, los leones no eran conocidos por sus hábitos de madrugar. Exceptuando a su leona.

Él sonrió al pensar en ella y aunque se moría por verla no podía subir hacia la habitación de las chicas, tirar la puerta y abrazarla hasta decir basta. Lamentablemente, Hermione se enojaría si lo hacía. Así que tenía que esperar hasta que se despertase por lo que mientras no había mejor cosa que seguir con su plan.

Tanteó en su bolsillo los papeles mientras sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Abrió el pergamino y musitó el juramento, observando como las líneas se extendían por la hoja. No había nadie cerca de la sala donde la copa se guardaba, notó enseguida. Eso era perfecto.

Cubriéndose con la capa salió silenciosamente del lugar, sin despertar a la Dama Gorda tomó el camino ya decidido. Él fue un chico feliz al vislumbrar la solitaria copa, y copiando la técnica con la que su nombre había sido puesto –un buen Confundus- sacó su precioso material y lo lanzó con excelente precisión adentro del objeto, el cual brilló suavemente con cada uno.

Todo estaba listo. Los hechizos puestos harían que saliesen después de nombre, uno a uno hasta que cierto sujeto decidiese que tendrían que volver a hacer la selección. Mientras volvía a su dormitorio comenzó a calcular cuántos nombres harían falta para que el director cambiase de color. Oh, él estaba seguro que amaría el segundo. Y el tercero, y el cuarto también.

Al final, el dicho ese sí era cierto. Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda. Y el que no, bueno, puede verse visto jodido en los próximos días. Sobre todo los amantes de los caramelos de limón. Tarareando en su interior subió por las escaleras, ignorando conscientemente que él último pensamiento no tenía mucho que ver uno con otro.

Pero él se entendía.

Era hora de darle al señor-bien-mayor unos dulces de su propia cosecha.

Dejando su mapa y su capa en su baúl, lanzó un par de hechizo en él. Luego lo tocó con su anillo, satisfecho ante el aura azul que salía de ella hasta que no quedo nada. Los encantos de fidelidad y seguimiento se habían ido al igual que los que estaban en su cuerpo. No era por algo en especial, pero no pensaba que debía haber alguna razón para tenerlos.

Mirando su anillo, sonrió. Ni tampoco había razón por la que se enteraran de su situación, no hasta el momento adecuado. Echó un encanto desilusionador a éste y luego tomó un pergamino para cierta carta, luego se dirigió abajo nuevamente, acomodándose en uno de los sillones contra la pared. No tenía intención de que alguien viese su carta pero tampoco quería irse a otro lugar ya que estaba esperando a cierta persona de cabello melenudo.

Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir, fue sólo unos minutos después cuando terminó y asegurándose de que sólo cierta persona lo pudiese leer, llamó a Dobby. Entusiasta, el elfo domestico apareció al segundo.

— ¡Es el señor Harry Potter! ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby para ayudar al señor? —comenzó, sacudiendo sus orejas felizmente. Haciendo un gesto de silencio, él le dio la carta.

— Hola Dobby, calma por favor. Sólo quiero pedirte si podrías llevar esto a Gringotts sin decírselo a nadie. Tienes que dárselo a un duende llamado Granddig, él es el encargado de gestionar las finanzas de la familia Potter—explicó, en voz baja y suave— ¿Entiendes, Dobby? ¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?

El elfo lo miró con grandes lagrimones en ambos ojos.

— Nadie había pedido por favor a Dobby antes, Dobby nunca había soñado que estaría ayudando al Gran Harry Potter por pedido del mismo—fregándose los ojos, el pequeño ser asintió firmemente— No se preocupe, señor Harry Potter, Dobby lo hará tal como lo pidió.

Asintiendo, el chico Gryffindor le sonrió.

— Antes de que te vayas, Dobby, avísame cuando me encuentre solo que lo has hecho, por favor. Tengo algo que decirte—comentó, misteriosamente. Ante el asentimiento del elfo y su pronta desaparición, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón consciente de que algunos ya comenzaban a bajar.

Como no, uno de los primeras personas fue cierta chica sabelotodo.

Sintió los ojos húmedos al verla tan joven y tan inocente aún. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espantó las lágrimas, no era hora de llorar sino de disfrutar y comenzar su plan de "conquista" por así decirlo.

— Hermione, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, sintiéndose algo tonto por no pensar en algo mejor.

Sorprendida ante su temprana sorpresa ella le esbozó una gran sonrisa que iluminó ambos rostros.

— ¡Harry! Buenos días a ti también, ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿una pesadilla?—indagó, en voz baja mirándolo con ojos marrones preocupados.

Tomó todo su control para no lanzarse contra ella y abrazarla -_¿sólo eso?_- hasta asegurarse de que estaba viva y salva.

— No, no. Todo está bien—_ahora que estás aquí,_ añadió mentalmente— ¿Vamos a desayunar?—inquirió, sonriéndole ampliamente. Su estómago se apretó al darse cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que desencadenó su acción. Quizás ella no era tan indiferente como pensaba.

— ¿Y Ron?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor buscando a su amigo pelirrojo.

— Está durmiendo, Hermione, lo esperaremos en el Gran Salón, ¿sí? Tengo hambre y no estoy con ganas de ver a ciertas personas—_incluido él_. Con el ceño algo fruncido ella asintió después de unos segundos y ambos se encaminaron al lugar.

Ambos se sentaron juntos, Harry sonriendo con el pensamiento de lo que estaba por suceder. Una parte de él se sentía sólo un poco culpable de haber lanzado el hechizo para dormir al chico pelirrojo y haber dejado una nota sobre que no habrían de molestarle. Sólo una muy pequeña parte, la misma que argumentaba que de estar ahí podría ver su cara frente los siguientes sucesos.

Pero eso no cobraba importancia al pensar que mientras podría tener a Hermione sólo para él.

¡Hey! Hay que ser algo egoísta en la vida, y él había perdido tanto tiempo sin ella que no venía mal cada segundo que recuperaba. No con su alma gemela. Su anillo ardió momentáneamente ante el pensamiento pero todavía no era tiempo. _Sólo un poco más._

Comió distraídamente, dejando pasar las auras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La única que le importaba estaba a su lado. Dibujó una sonrisa y siguió con su comida, notando el escrutinio en el cual era sometido de a ratos por su mejor amiga. Se preguntó si seguía preocupada.

Eso le gustó.

Por mucho tiempo había estado sin que nadie le mostrase el menor atisbo de amor o cualquier asociado. Al llegar al mundo mágico había descubierto miles de personas que lo aclamaban y adoraban, pero no era él. Sino al Niño-qué-vivió. No podían ver quien era Harry en realidad y eso le molestaba, siempre lo había hecho.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando el director se paró y comenzó a hablar.

— Queridos estudiantes, ha llegado la hora de lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando, ¡es momento de descubrir a los Campeones!—le tomó un levantamiento de brazos para que todos volviesen a estar tranquilos, y sonriendo en su clásica forma, siguió— Ahora veamos… Campeón de Durmstrang, ¡Viktor Krum! —la escuela resonó de aplausos hasta que el Cáliz volvió a pintarse de rojo y una sombrilla salió hasta las manos del director— Campeona de Beauxbatons, ¡Fleur Delacour! —hasta silbidos se escucharon— y el Campeón de Hogwarts, ¡Cedric Diggory!

Los Hufflepuff fueron los que más parecieron aplaudir, después de todo el campeón estaba en su mesa. _Al menos uno de ellos_, pensó para sí.

Preparó su expresión de incredulidad y confusión para cuando un cuarto papel voló del Cáliz a las manos sorprendidas del director. Se preguntó si él también lo había estudiado o si realmente esta vez él no había tenido nada que ver.

Despejó sus dudas.

— ¡Cuarto campeón, Harry Potter! —Dumbledore buscó al chico al igual que todos allí antes de murmurar lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchen— que interesante.

Harry se aseguró de parecer inseguro y sin tener idea de que pasaba, miró a su amiga para notar que ella tenía la misma expresión. Fue sólo un segundo antes que el comedor comenzara a interrogar que el quinto papel salió hasta las manos de Hagrid.

— Draco Malfoy —leyó, incrédulo, antes que todas las cabezas se giraran en dirección al rubio. Harry admitió a su pesar que la mueca del hurón era más comprable que la suya. Bueno, no se podía ser mejor en todo, ¿verdad?

— Director, ¿qué está pasando? —la profesora de Transfiguración preguntó, observando al hombre anciano como si se hubiese vista obligada a comer uno de los caramelos de limón. Su pregunta se coreó desde todas partes y sólo fueron interrumpidos hasta que otro papel salió.

Este hizo su camino hasta Madam Maxime quien lo leyó con una mirada que decía todo lo que los demás pensaban "¿qué está pasando?"— Severus Snape—mientras el director parecía pensar mientras se acariciaba la barba el profesor de pociones se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a éste.

— Albus, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

La mirada del anciano se dirigió hasta la mesa donde los Gryffindor estaban, hacia cierto chico en particular. Uno que no parecía tan confundido o interesado como los demás. Pronto, el maestro también lo hizo, y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a él.

— ¡Potter! Hora de confesar, ¡¿qué has hecho, muchacho malcriado?!—no era raro que el hombre se quejara que todas las cosas que pasaban en su vida era culpa del hijo de James Potter, incluyendo que el cielo no era verde tal como quería y que la luna sólo aparecía de noche.

— Profesor, no tengo idea de que estás hablando —contestó, tan tranquila e inocentemente como pudo. No tardó en sentir la onda de Legilimancia luchando para entrar en su mente pero la magia de su anillo graficó la lucha. Todos fueron capaces de ver el aura negra que rodeaba al profesor de pociones que parecía intentar penetrar el aura de oro que cubría al Elegido.

Fue sólo unos segundos después de que Severus Snape fue lanzado hacia atrás después de que el aura dorada se inclinó hacia atrás y luego se echó sobre él como una cascada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —el director preguntó, después de su papel como pensador. El tono de abuelo le caía bastante mal a su estómago.

— Mi pregunta es, señor director, ¿qué estaba haciendo usted mientras uno de sus profesores me culpaba por algo que es imposible que haya hecho? ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo mientras Snape intentó usar Legilimancia en mí? Que no creo que realmente sea la primera vez—contestó, a su vez.

Varias voces comenzaran a susurrar rápidamente, alzando el tono cada vez más.

— Oh, Harry, no creo que haya pasado eso realmente…

— ¿Entonces porque cree que mi magia me protegió?—inquirió, rápidamente— Si él no hubiese intentado nada, eso es lo que hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, mire lo que pasó—con el ceño fruncido, Harry se puso de pie, deslizándose ligeramente a un costado para tapar a su mejor amiga.

— Harry, estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape tenía las mejores intenciones. ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en privado?

Haciendo una mueca, rechazó la intención del anciano.

— No, gracias. Yo sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasará con el campeonato. Yo nunca he puesto mi nombre allí y no quiero tener nada que ver con el Torneo.

_Ya falta poco para los siguientes concursantes._

— Lamentablemente, Harry, el Cáliz tiene un hechizo vinculante por lo que el nombre que sale es el que tiene que participar. Sino, puedes perder tu magia.

Ante los sonidos de incredulidad de los demás, otro papel salió hasta las manos de la vice-directora.

Su rostro empalideció y susurró— Peter Pettigrew.

Nadie se quedó en calma esta vez, todos hablando e intentando ser escuchados. ¿Cómo un muerto podía participar?

En su interior, Harry sonrió.

Todavía faltaba el último.

* * *

Y.. ¡ta-dá!

Lo sé, lo sé. Tendría que haber subido un capítulo del "Nirvana" pero voy por la mitad y no hay forma de que siga, así que usé el tiempo libre para comenzar con éste. ¿Qué les parece? Debo decir que me gusta más que el otro, pero no significa que abandone a alguno. No.

Bueno, cruzaré los dedos y esperaré ansiosamente su opinión sobre el fic. No es tan malo, ¿verdad? Si ven algún dedazo por favor no duden en decirme ;)

Eso es todo. Cuídense.

¡Abrazos de caracol y besos de gelatina! :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la estimable señora Jotaká Rowling. (Si fueran míos todos habrían terminado en tríos, poniendo de ejemplo a la maravilla del HP-HG-DM. ¡¿Qué?! Es difícil elegir la pareja perfecta, ¿saben?

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

* * *

II

¿Es en serio?

* * *

"_Si me diesen de comer un caramelo de limón por cada vez que oigo que Albus Dumbledore es el mayor ejemplo de moral… estaría muerta por sobredosis de azúcar hace ya mucho tiempo"_

* * *

Si el anterior nombre hacía sacado jadeos el último sin duda traería más que gritos. _Allí está_, pensó Harry mientras observaba el inocente papelito salir del Cáliz y aterrizar en las manos del director de Durmstrang que pareció estar en medio de la ira y la confusión.

— ¡Albus! ¿Se puede saber porque el nombre de Madam Maxime ha salido del caliz sólo minutos después del de un muerto, el de un profesor y dos estudiantes de edad menor?—su voz fue lo suficientemente alta y roca para que todos en el Gran Salón lo oyeran, incluida una pálida mujer enorme.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Es esta alguna clase de broma pesada, director?—Maxime masculló a penas, abanicándose con su mano— Pensé que un evento como este tendría al menos una dirección seria pero me he equivocado al parecer, ¿o es qué espera que yo también participe en esta farsa? ¡Me niego a pasar un minuto más aquí si es que sólo he venido para que me tomen el pelo! La Academia Beaxbatons no tolerará ser parte de un juego.

Después de la diatriba de la mujer, Harry tenía que morderse con fuerza el interior de su mejilla para no ceder ante la risa. La expresión de la profesora animago era ciertamente temible mientras observaba al hombre de anteojos de media luna mientras que los otros directores –más que nadie, la única mujer directriz- parecían a punto de cometer un asesinato.

— Le aseguro, Madam Maxime que Hogwarts no ha participado en ninguna clase de treta ni apoya esta clase de acontecimientos sobre todo, como ha dicho, en este evento tan especial. Le ofrezco mis disculpas pero haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a los culpables y solucionar este lamentable suceso.

Esto no pareció aplacar totalmente a ella— Lo aceptaré solamente si hay alguna forma de cambiar esto. Si alguno de los demás participantes que han sido añadidos al igual que yo nos vemos obligados a competir lo mejor sería cancelar el torneo. Como se ha dicho el primer día, es muy peligroso para un par de niños sin el adecuado conocimiento. No añadiré nada más sino que si hasta el lunes se ha encontrado una solución mi escuela se retirará.

— Comprendo, Madam, sin embargo me gustaría recordar que es un tratado vinculante lo que significa que su magia está atado a la copa y si no participa me temo que la perderá. Sin embargo, podría haber una solución…—el viejo mago se acarició la barba en una mueca contemplativa hasta que Karkaroff interrumpió.

— Se puede volver a realizar la selección, Albus. Si los tres directores están de acuerdo el Cáliz volverá a elegir los campeones y los concretos vinculantes se romperan—consciente de todas las miradas puesta sobre él, masculló— está en uno de los papeles, ¿es que nadie lee la letra pequeña antes firmar?

— Mi querido amigo, yo no creo…

— Es la única solución, Albus, ¿o prefieres quedar en vergüenza ante las tres escuelas? —Minerva preguntó en susurros airados.

Lentamente él asintió— Muy bien, si no les importa, les pediré a los estudiantes que escriban sus nombres nuevamente en un papel mientras nos encargamos de esto. Por favor, ¿me acompañan?

Haciendo un gesto hacia los otros dos directores se aproximó al Cáliz con la varita levantada y comenzó a pronunciar algo similar a un juramente. Él, lamentablemente se lo perdió ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlarse ante la brujita a su lado que se había casi apretujado a su lado para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía. No podía dejar de notar la calidez en su aproximación ni la magia que salía de ella cosquilleándole juguetonamente.

Estaba seguro que Hermione no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y mucho menos lo que le provocaba pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Lo mejor sería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella antes de que cometiese alguna estupidez más eso también le estaba costando demasiado y no es como si pudiese salir del lugar corriendo o algo así.

Decidió concentrarse –o hacer el intento- en el show, al parecer ya habían terminado ya que el fuego del Cáliz se tornó blanco durante unos segundos antes de volver a su color original. Pedazos de papiro estaban en las manos de los estudiantes mayores al igual que plumas y pronto estuvieron haciendo cola para arrojarlo a las llamas.

Harry no evitó sonreír sin importarle si el director le observaba o no. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en la que pensar y una de ellas era la persona a su lado. Sabía que Dumbledore no duraría en usarla para intentar volverlo al redil así que una de las primeras cosas era asegurar su protección y un bonito anillo de la familia Potter luciría encantador en ella, ¿verdad?

Ahora que no tendría que jugar en el Torneo tendría más tiempo para ocuparse de los demás temas también. Un juicio para su padrino era una de las primeras cosas en su lista además de la eliminación de cierta rata y cierta mortífaga. Oh, sí, no iba olvidarse del asunto de los Horrocruxes y menos de Dumbledore.

En fin, por hora solo le quedaba esperar.

Uno de sus pensamientos fue dirigido al pelirrojo. Seguiría durmiendo hasta que toda la acción pasase. Una lástima, ¿verdad?

— Muy bien, mis estudiantes, es hora de realizar nuevamente la selección—los aplausos emocionados volvieron a sonar, todos tenían esperanzas de ser elegidos ya que no creían que el Cáliz repetiría a los mismos. Lamentablemente para la mayoría fue así.

Con los tres campeones originales Harry Potter se sintió un mago feliz. Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a un dragón y mucho menos rescatar a su persona más importante. La sola idea de Hermione en el fondo del Lago Negro le erizaba la piel y lo convertía fácilmente en alguien que no tendría reparos en romper a la manera muggle los lentes de cierta persona. Y eso que él no era una persona violenta… ¿verdad?

— Bueno, lo mejor será volver a sus clases por ahora. Señor Potter, me gustaría unas palabras con usted en mi oficina, por favor. No olvide que me encantan las ranas de chocolate.

Sonriendo Dumbledore se encaminó a su oficina mientras los demás iban a sus destinos. Suspirando mentalmente, le sonrió tranquilamente a su alma gemela.

— Bueno, tengo ir. ¿Me guardas un asiento en Transfiguración, por favor? —pidió, notando la mirada preocupada en su rostro.

— Harry, ¿has pensado en contarle la pesadilla que tuviste antes del asalto en el mundial de Quidditch? Él seguramente podrá hacer algo al respecto—murmuró, sólo para él escuchase.

Negando lentamente, Harry respondió— No lo creo, Hermione. Dumbledore también sabe de mis parientes y sin embargo no ha hecho nada durante todos estos años por lo que dudo que haga algo por un par de sueños.

— Pero Harry…—un dedo fue puesto en su boca.

— Nada de peros, Hermione—su mirada verde estaba tan triste que ella realmente deseó abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta verlo brillar de vuelta— Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?—rogó, y cuando él tenía esos ojos suplicantes probablemente ella no podía decir no y menos en algo como eso.

Asintió silenciosamente antes decir— Está bien, te estaré esperando—luego se marchó.

Acariciando distraídamente su anillo el Elegido marchó hacia la oficina sin olvidar murmurar "ranas de chocolate" a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada. No se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre sentado cómodamente en su silla mientras le sonreía benignamente.

Él realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su "figura de abuelo" pero si no tenía opción no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguantarlo. Al menos podría ver su cara al descubrir que no podía leer más su mente, eso no tendría precio.

Sonriendo falsamente se acercó al escritorio mirando de vez en cuando al Fénix, se preguntó como hacía alguien como él para tener a un familiar de luz. Tal vez hechizos de fidelidad y ataduras mágicas. No le sorprendería en realidad.

Ah, cierto. Tendría que deshacer los conjuros de su capa y su mapa aun si no representaban ningún peligro con su anillo protegiéndolo. Hizo una mueca en su interior, probablemente el anciano le preguntaría acerca de eso.

— Harry, muchacho, me ha parecido bastante impresionante el espectáculo de hoy, tanto lo que sucedió con el Cáliz como el profesor Severus terminó en la enfermería. ¿Puedes contarme sobre eso? —el tono paternal -¿o _abuenatal_?- entró en acción y él no pudo contener la mueca.

— No tengo idea de lo del Torneo, señor. Al principio estaba realmente confundido cuando mi nombre salió ya que es imposible para mí haberlo puesto. Después se hizo más extraño y no creo que alguno de nosotros haya entendido bien lo que pasó—frunció el ceño— pero me alegra que se haya solucionado bien. Estoy seguro de que Cedric hará un buen papel de Campeón—terminó con honestidad.

— Ya veo—el anciano pareció pensar durante unos segundos antes de sonreírle con un brillo en los ojos azules— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un caramelo de limón, Harry? Después puedes contarme sobre lo demás.

Rechazando amablemente el dulce, respondió— En realidad, director, eso era justamente lo que quería hablar con usted. ¿Cómo se siente al saber que uno de sus profesores intentó usar Legilimacia ilegal en uno de sus estudiantes? Aún si fui yo quien cambió de tema este asunto no ha sido olvidado, señor.

— Mi querido muchacho, yo no creo que realmente Severus haya hecho una cosa así. Déjeme decirle que aunque puede parecer rudo él es una persona maravillosa y siempre ha actuado para su beneficio aun si sus acciones no parecen las más amables. Creo que todo ha sido parte de un malentendido.

Alzando ambas cejas Harry repitió incrédulo— ¿Un malentendido? Un profesor intenta violar mi privacidad y usted me dice que es una persona maravillosa aunque me ha tratado como mierda de Hipogrifo desde la primera vez que me vio. ¿Es en serio, director? —negando lentamente, una sonrisa burlona se expandió por su rostro— Lo siento, no tengo nada más que decir a usted. Llámame cuando la seguridad de sus alumnos comience a importarle, por favor.

Ignorando los llamados del director salió de allí con una expresión molesta, sin embargo se acercó a uno de los pasillos vacíos y esperó. Segundos después un pequeño "plop" resonó y un elfo joven apareció.

— Señor Harry, Dobby ha entregado el mensaje según lo solicitado, Dobby quería advertirle que el señor Dumbledore acaba de llamar a Dobby para pedir que espíe al Señor Harry Potter pero Dobby no quiere hacerlo—lloriqueó, tirando sus orejas.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, se agachó hasta su altura— Dobby, ¿qué te parece trabajar para mí? Me sentiría honrado de trabajar con un elfo tan leal y valiente como tú. Obviamente te pagaré, ¿qué tal cinco galeones y un día libre por semana?—preguntó, suavemente.

Tuvo que poner encantos de privacidad alrededor ya que el llanto del pequeño podría fácilmente despertar hasta al basilisco. ¡Eso es! Pensó, sonriente antes de mirar al elfo.

—Oh, señor Harry, Dobby no puede creerlo, siempre ha sido su sueño trabajar para un joven mago como el Gran Harry Potter. ¡Dobby acepta! —un suave chasquido e inmediatamente sintió el tirón de la unión entre ambos. Secándose las lágrimas, preguntó— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Dobby?

— ¿Qué te parece un trabajo de doble espía? —inquirió, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba faz.

Diez minutos después Dobby ya no estaba a la vista y Harry estaba frente a la puerta de Transfiguración. Ingresó lentamente, notando las miradas de los demás que ignoró hasta quedar frente a la seria mujer.

— Lo siento, profesora, el director quería hablar conmigo y se me ha hecho tarde—explicó, avergonzado.

Minerva suspiró mientras cerraba su libro— Entiendo, señor Potter. Tome asiento al lado de la señorita Granger y lea desde la página quince hasta la veinte. Tiene suerte de que recién hemos comenzado.

Sonriendo, Harry se deslizó en el asiento contiguo al de Hermione, compartiendo una mirada de "¿está todo bien?" de parte de ella y "sí, ya te diré" como respuesta. Resoplando suavemente, la muchacha asintió a regañadientes sabiendo que no podría interrogarlo en mitad de la clase. Ya lo haría después.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta siendo abierta estrepitosamente, señalando la llegado de cierto pelirrojo cuya piel igualaba al tono de su cabello.

— Señor Weasley, ¿qué hora de llegar es esta? Tome asiento de inmediato y lea desde la página quince hasta la veinte. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y no quiero que se repita, ¿entendido?—inquirió, severamente.

Avergonzado masculló un "lo siento, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir" antes de tomar asiento en el primer lugar disponible que encontró. En su interior, Harry suspiró con tristeza, era una lástima que el hechizo no funcionase un rato más.

La clase pasó rápidamente y al final, Hermione, él, Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot eran los únicos que habían podido transformar una cerilla en una paloma o canario. Fue gracioso ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la Jefa de Casa al descubrir que él había sido el segundo en terminar.

No es como si fuese difícil pero había podido descubrir que su propia magia no se había mezclado con la del anillo sino que estaba allí, en el fondo, perfectamente controlada. Eso era tan bueno como malo. Porque aunque no provocaba accidentes eso solo era por esos momentos antes de que la línea fuese cruzada y terminase "explotando".

Lo mejor sería discutir este pequeño asunto con cierto asesor pero mientras se las apañaría para no ceder a sus sentimientos.

Cuando la campana resonó marcando el final, la profesora lo observó por unos segundos antes de llamarlo— Señor Potter, me gustaría que se quedase un momento, por favor.

Cruzando algunas miradas con su amiga, Harry asintió antes de que el salón se vaciase y él quedase frente a la mujer.

— ¿Sucedió algo, profesora? Me temo que llegaré tarde a Herbología.

Ante la expresión inocente del chico, Minerva suspiró ante de comenzar— Señor Potter, lo que sucedió está mañana…—fue cortada por él.

— Lamento interrumpir, profesora, pero me temo que si se refiere al hecho de que el profesor Snape intentó leer mi mente deberé decirle que ya he charlado con el director sobre eso. Lamentablemente, no llegamos a un acuerdo ya que insistió que no era más que un malentendido y que las intenciones de él no eran más que las mejores. Como verá, encuentro esto bastante insultante así que si no le molesta tendré que asumir que al director realmente no le importa mi seguridad.

— ¡Señor Potter! El director no busca nada más que su seguridad así que tendré que pedirle que…

Esta vez él ya no sonreía y había algo glacial en sus ojos— No, profesora, no dejaré que termine esa oración. Usted sabe tal como yo todo lo que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora. No sólo fue él quien me dejó a cargo de parientes que odian todo lo relacionado con la magia y piensan que no soy más que un monstruo sino que hasta ahora he tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort tres veces, los profesores han intentado matarme al igual que un basilisco, dementores y ahora un profesor. ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Qué no es suficiente ya?

Con los puños apretados él le obsequió una última mirada antes de dejar sola a la conmocionada animago que obviamente no esperaba eso. Al salir se encontró con Hermione y Ron pero sinceramente no quería lidiar con el Weasley así que sólo forzó una sonrisa y tiró los sentimientos negativos en su interior. No fue realmente algo difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

— Vamos, chicos, o llegaremos tarde—apresuró Hermione al ver su mirada. Había algo mal con él pero no quería obligarlo a hablar y menos frente a otros estudiantes— Ron, ¿por qué llegaste a esta hora? Te has perdido algo increíble hoy.

— No lo sé, Hermione, cuando me desperté ya había pasado el desayuno y la elección de campeones. ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó, curioso. Harry dio gracias al hecho de que su amiga distrajese tan bien al chico con todo lo que había pasado, ciertamente no estaba de humor.

Recordando algo súbitamente lo anotó en su lista mental mientras hacía su camino al invernadero. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su anterior conversación, analizando la situación se preguntó si había sido un buen tropiezo o uno malo. Seguramente ella hablaría con Dumbledore sobre eso. Bueno, no le quedaba de otra que comenzar a moverse rápidamente.

Mirando a la chica a su lado, suspiró. Curiosamente, sólo el objeto de su afecto no lo notó.

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba mentalmente agotado. Sólo quería acostarse un rato y reponer energías antes de recibir su contestación. Estando en la cena no tardó en darse cuenta que cierto jugador famoso observaba de a ratos a Hermione. Bufó interiormente, como si no tuviera ya mucho con lo que molestarse.

Había una buena noticia. En la mesa de profesores cierto hombre de cabello grasoso faltaba y había rumores de que no habría clases de Pociones hasta la semana siguiente. Al parecer todavía no se despertaba… por alguna razón.

No ignoró que la profesora de Transfiguración no había alzado la mirada de su plato y que contrariamente Dumbledore no dejaba de observarlo con atención, como si estuviese buscándole defectos. Rodó los ojos, asegurándose de que él lo viese y volvió a atender a su acompañante femenino. Por suerte, el pequeño hechizo de diarrea que había lanzado en dirección al muchacho pelirrojo había funcionado hace unos minutos teniendo que abandonar la mesa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro cuando un ave gloriosa atravesó las ventanas en dirección a él. Era obviamente de Gringotts y su entrada no había hecho más que incrementar los murmullos sobre lo sucedido en la mañana. Restándole importancia a los decires de los demás, tomó la carta y premió al búho dorado con algo de pescado antes de guardar su carta en su túnica.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada alarmada del anciano director pero si se dio cuenta de cierto veela ojeando en su dirección. Si recordaba bien, un veela era especialmente atraído por la magia fuerte, algo instintivo podría decirse y era obvio que Fleur estaba reaccionando por lo de la mañana. Una lástima ya que aunque era sin duda hermosa su corazón ya tenía nombre.

Dando gracias por el final de la cena, deslizó sigilosamente un pequeño papel en la mano de Hermione antes de ir juntos hacia la sala común. Tenía que llegar antes que todos los demás y ponerlos a dormir antes de poder irse. No podía ser descubierto. No todavía.

En la habitación, él tranquilamente se acostó y corriendo las cortinas pronunció un simple "Lumos" suficiente para leer la carta. _Muy bien, muy bien_, pensó, al terminar de leerla. Observando el sello blanco en relieve que sobresalía al final esperó a sus compañeros.

Sólo cuando escuchó su entrada y como se sentaban en las camas él se asomó sigilosamente detrás de la tela rojiza y observó a los chicos sentados en sus camas. Incluso el pelirrojo estaba ahí, sujetando su estómago y en silencio. Antes de que lo advirtieran todos estaban durmiendo ya tranquilamente.

Fue un feliz Harry Potter quien llamó a su pequeño amigo para pedirle un favor y cuando él desapareció, tomó su capa y su mapa, deslizándose silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Allí sacó la carta de su bolsillo y tocó el símbolo blanco antes de murmurar "Señor Harry James Potter".

Segundos más tarde, él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Uf. Me muero de calor… me siento como gelatina a punto de fundirse ¡rescatenme! D':

Ejem, cambiando de tema. ¡No saben cuanto agradezco su recibimiento! Nunca pensé que realmente les gustaría tanto mi fic :D sus hermosos reviews me han hecho una autora feliz, enserio. :DDD Y claro, gracias por los seguimientos y favoritos :DDD Casi lloré de alegría… sip, soy muy emocional lamentablemente. Suelto los mocos hasta con el Rey León –¡Nooo, Mufasaa! D':-

Agradecimientos a gente hermosa y genial como:

**Suzy Michaelis, HGHP95 , crazzy76, Princesa Vampirica, .393, Yuliheth Luan, Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, tenebroso.**

Los demás… saben que los amodoro, ¿verdad? :D Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. De enserio.

¡Cuídense y abrazos de chocolate con menta para todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente. Si no, yo probablemente hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles dándole una pistola a Harry y un par de escopetas a los demás para acribillar a su gusto. En fin…

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

* * *

III

De planes y gloria

"_Tengo una magnífica idea… ¿Por qué no sigues jugando a intentar trazar mi camino mientras quemo tu manual de instrucciones y le echo una carrera al destino? Veré quien llega primero mientras te dejo atrás."_

* * *

Habíase una vez una historia sobre un mago talentoso y brillante que dirigía una prestigiosa escuela para magos y brujas. Su nombre, tan largo como su barba era resumido en un conjunto de dos palabras que se decía hacía inclinar hasta al más testarudo. Sí, ese mago era Albus Dumbledore.

Él era amable y capaz, tan solidario y preocupado del destino del Mundo Mágico que una vez había marchado a combatir contra el poderoso Señor Oscuro resultando ganador. El premio a su tan indiscutible valía adornaba su despacho más el buen hombre nunca presumía.

Fue un tiempo maravilloso hasta que una amenaza se presentó en la forma de un chico de gran ambición y enorme capacidad a dueto de su lengua de plata. Sin embargo, era sólo ésta maravillosa persona quien con los ojos bien abiertos podía ver la maldad resplandeciente detrás de su encanto.

Al final, no se equivocó. El muchacho llamado una vez Tom Riddle resultó un líder aclamado por la sociedad purista y no tardó en aparecer nuevamente, ésta vez como Lord Voldemort, quién azotó la población mágica por años y años.

Dumbledore no podía permitirlo así que en silencio comenzó a crear un nuevo bando, uno que lucharía contra los malos hombres de máscaras blancas e intenciones negras. Hasta que un día, él nuevamente, les mostraría a la sociedad mágica que no hay Señor Oscuro que no pueda vencerse.

Desgraciadamente su tablero de juego comenzó a decaer y cada vez más fichas se perdían, hasta que un día llegó a sus oídos una profecía. La llave estaba frente a él y la puerta a la salvación esta siendo abierta pero no era para él sino para el niño señalado.

Una noche de Halloween fue cuando una parte se cumplió y Dumbledore conoció a quien sería su ficha maestra, un adorable bebe de un año de edad con ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz de rayo que apestaba a la magia más horripilante que puede existir.

Fue un festejo para el mundo mágico pero no para él. No. Porque sabía el primer momento de cargarlo que la huella que había dejado el una vez Tom Riddle era una que no desaparecía fácilmente y garantizaba la vuelta del Lord.

Aun si la sociedad lo ignoraba era su deber asegurarse de que el hombre fuese exterminado así que cuidadosamente trazó un plan. Según las palabras ni Voldemort ni Harry Potter podrían morir a menos que fuese a manos del otro así que no había duda de que habrían que enfrentarse.

Colocándolo en el medio adecuado el niño crecería hasta convertirse en el muchacho necesitado de amor y cuidado que fácilmente podría moldear para el camino ya trazado. Fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro al dejarlo con sus parientes ya que estos odiaban de corazón la magia y además la vinculación de Petunia Dursley con la madre del Elegido aseguraba la protección de sangre.

Harry Potter crecería sano y salvo de Voldemort pero al mismo tiempo se convertiría en la persona ideal para el trabajo que una vez debería realizar. Albus Dumbledore se aseguraría de ello.

Y lo hizo bien.

El último vástago de la casa Potter creció ignorante de su situación, odiado y maltratado por su propia familia hasta que un día volvió al lugar por el cual años después debería de sacrificarse heroicamente.

Fueron tres años los que Albus Dumbledore cumplió con su palabra y mantuvo al muchacho en un juego de sombras y pocas luces en las que se enorgulleció por el papel de caballero, por el enorme corazón tan leal y tan dispuesto a comprobar a los demás su valía. Sí, Harry Potter tenía mucho que agradecer al mundo que lo había aceptado mucho más que su propia sangre.

El director de Hogwarts estaba satisfecho con sus resultados y aunque habían algunos reveses en la situación no había mucho de que preocuparse. ¿Y qué si el hecho de que Sirius Black era inocente había sido descubierto por Harry? El hombre siempre sería un prófugo por lo que nunca podría cumplir su papel de tutor mágico, y el niño era demasiado noble para pensar en que aunque Dumbledore había sabido del cambio de guardián que había costado la vida a sus padres no había hecho nada por el juicio del hombre. O la falta de él.

Todo estaba bien y cuidado. La correcta asociación que había manejado desde las sombras había conducido al joven a estar rodeado por su aliado principal. En la familia Weasley estaba el amor y la aceptación que tanto había buscado con desesperación desde pequeño. E incluso, entre sus miembros estaba la principal candidata para heredar la fortuna Potter una vez desposada y con su marido muerto.

Era una lástima en realidad pero no había mayor verdad para él que el niño Potter moriría una vez a manos de Lord Voldemort, y entonces, con la profecía cumplida sería su varita nuevamente la que acabaría con la amenaza a su mundo.

Él era el líder de la luz, después de todo, y era su misión salvarlos a todos. Bueno, no exactamente a todos ya que como toda guerra siempre habrían bajas. Obviamente era todo por el bien mayor y estaba seguro de que todos comprendían sus acciones.

Desgraciadamente su plan sufrió una seria alteración en un día del cuarto año. Todo parecía normal y con viento en pompa según sus anotaciones. La escuela tendría el honor de ser la sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos e incluso sabía que Voldemort se involucraría ya que uno de sus profesores era un mortífago en cubierto.

Sabiamente, decidió observar lo que pasaría ya que no creía que el hombre sería tan estúpido como para dañar a sus alumnos. Seguramente tendría una misión, una misión que estaría relacionado con cierto chico.

No se equivocó como siempre. Registrando el Cáliz no le pasó desapercibido que el nombre de Harry Potter figuraba allí y era muy posiblemente por los encantos que llevaba que saldría. No evitó sonreír con satisfacción. Dejar débil la copa había sido buena idea.

El chico obviamente ser vería obligado a competir y como figura de abuelo él estaría allí para guiar sus pasos convenientemente, de cara o entre las sombras. Ya había visto otro buen año llegar.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio con la vista fija sobre ciertos objetos de metal no dejó de pensar en la mañana. No pudo entender como todo había resultado de esa forma. Primero con la elección de los campeones, había estado ensayando la expresión con la que le diría al muchacho que no había forma de abandonar hasta que los otros nombre comenzaron a salir.

Y luego, ¡luego se había visto obligado a borrar todos los nombres y realizar nuevamente la selección! No había duda de que Madam Maxime no hubiese tardado mucho en irse con sus estudiantes y que tendría que cancelar el Torneo.

Muchos pensamientos corrieron por su mente, sobre todo el de como haría para encaminar al muchacho con esto a su próximo encuentro con Voldemort. Su espía se había dado cuenta de su mirada dirigida al chico y de un momento a otro las cosas se precipitaron ¡y Severus había terminado lanzado hacia una pared ante las miradas de los tres colegios por un niño de cuarto año!

Y no acabó allí. La mirada que su pieza maestra le dirigía era todo menos rebosante de respeto y admiración, ni siquiera había podido descubrir una pizca de cariño mientras le hablaba en ese tono lleno de desafío contenido.

Hasta se había olvidado por un momento que él había reaccionado como nunca antes ante la Legilimancia del maestro de pociones, incluso había sabido lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo? No había tenido idea y por ello había querido hablar con él, más sus palabras no habían desmentido sus acciones anteriores ni su mirada.

Mientras Harry Potter abandonaba su oficina él casi había podido ver literalmente como el peón maravilloso salía del juego por sí mismo.

Albus Dumbledore no permitiría eso. El bien mayor era demasiado importante para ser detenido por un crío, por más Niño-que-vivió que fuese. Tenía que volver al redil con prisa, así podría seguir guiando diligentemente su camino.

Si no podía llegar a Harry haría que alguien más lo hiciese. Habría pensado en la profesora Minerva pero la mirada que le había lanzado había dejado constancia de que no era bueno contar con ella por el momento. De igual forma, no podía estar en todo así que primero hablaría con cierto chico pelirrojo.

Ron Weasley era obviamente el personaje adecuado. No tenía muchas luces pero sí una gran ambición de fama y fortuna al igual que un grave complejo de inferioridad que no hacía más que alimentar sus celos. Por el bien mayor, usaría sus defectos para lograr un espía y un ayudante.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan estúpido para fanfarronear de ello.

Claro, si se pensaba en cerebros la primera persona que venía a la mente era cierta hija de muggles, la otra parte del Trío de Oro. Ella hubiese sido una elección más perfecta de no ser por la alta moral y lealtad que profesaba por sus amigos. Era como muy parecido a Harry en ese aspecto y estaba seguro de que rechazaría el papel con toda la educación posible.

Suspiró. Si tan solo todo siguiese siendo igual que los otros días, como debería ser. Pero no.

Miró nuevamente todos los objetos, aunque extraños su uso era específicamente el seguimiento de cierto Elegido pero curiosamente no había nada allí. Habían estado funcionando perfectamente la noche anterior, señalando la posición en el dormitorio de Gryffindor pero luego ya no.

Los extraños y nuevos poderes de Potter no parecían una coincidencia con este hecho.

Después estaba ese búho en la cena. No podía fallar al asumir de que se trataba de una carta del banco pero no entendía porque los duendes habían enviado una a él siendo que era el tutor mágico quien se encargaba de los asuntos financieros del menor.

Tendría que averiguarlo mañana.

Abandonando su oficina se deslizó hasta su dormitorio. Necesitaba un buen descanso.

No había sido un buen día para los planes de Albus Dumbledore ni tampoco para su gloria.

En otro lugar, Harry estaba sintiendo exactamente lo contrario a la pesadez del anciano. Se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón mientras charlaba con su agente de financiación globin, quien había servido a los Potter durante cuatro generaciones.

Gradding, un orgulloso pero cordial hombrecito de barba tupida y regios ojos negros. Él le había dejado en el escritorio un sobre con varias cartas que se aseguraría de leer ni bien pudiese ya que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado concentrado en la información recibida.

Una sonrisa feroz adornaba el rostro de Harry al resumir— Así que las acciones de Dumbledore fueron en realidad ilegales ya que según el testamente de mis padres las únicas personas que podían tener mi custodia eran tanto mi padrino como Remus Lupin mientras que de ninguna forma podía acabar con los Dursley. Interesante.

— Como señor de la venerable casa Potter puede realizar acciones legales para demandarlo por abuso de poder ya que como Juez del Winzengamot no podía simplemente firmar un papel para dejar sin juicio al señor Black y apoderarse de su tutoría sin tener en cuenta la voluntad de sus padres. Además, debo informarle que una de sus bóvedas ha sido casi vaciada para apoyar los gastos del hombre.

Apretando ligeramente los puños, él asintió antes de ver las cartas con una pequeña sonrisa— Me figuro que tendrá tanto los papeles del testamento de mis padres como la confirmación del uso ilegal de mi herencia, ¿verdad, Granddig?

— Así es, señor Potter. A su orden comenzaremos las acciones contra el señor Dumbledore aunque deduzco que no quiere que la información llegue a manos equivocadas por lo que le sugeriré que se contacte con Madam Bones, ella es la Jefa del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica y una de las personas más honorables que conozco.

— Muchas gracias, Granddig. Me pregunto si podrías arreglarme una entrevista con ella, por favor. Además me gustaría saber las acciones que competen a la bóveda, tengo curiosidad sobre donde terminó mi dinero.

— Por supuesto, señor Potter. Puedo pedirle a mi ayudante que se encargue concretar la reunión mientras le busco lo pedido. Espere aquí, por favor.

— Gracias, claro que esperaré.

Con una sonrisa amable el duende se dirigió a cumplir con lo encomendado. El chico le había caído bien ya que había sido uno de los pocos magos respetuosos que no le habían mirado como una criatura inferior. Le recordaba más a su madre, la primera vez que había tratado con ella como señora Potter.

— Burkeed, envía una lechuza a Madam Bones a primera hora de la mañana solicitando una reunión con el señor Potter.

Asintiendo rápidamente el duende se dirigió a pergamino y pluma mientras su jefe buscaba ciertos papeles.

Aún en el lugar, Harry leía con atención la carta de su madre. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de tristeza en él.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque al final no pudimos llegar a estar contigo, corren tiempos difíciles y algo así, lamentablemente suele pasar. Lo siento, hijo, no dudes un momento de que no haríamos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. _

_No importa lo que haya pasado, cielo, siempre serás mi hijo y mi gran pequeño amor. Aun si no puedes verme quiero que sepas que una parte de mí siempre te acompañara y no quiero dudas, Harry, te amo y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti pase lo que pase._

_No quiero más que una vida llena de felicidad y familia para ti, mi amor. Y estoy segura de que aunque nosotros no estemos tu tío Sirius y el tío Remus estarán allí para cubrirte de abrazos. _

_Bueno, una madre sabe muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y desde la primera vez que te sostuve supe que eres un niño maravilloso y muy fuerte. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. _

_Crece y honra la familia como tú solo sabrás hacerlo. Aunque el papel de un señor parezca duro y hasta molesto a veces creo que lo harás mejor que nadie. Déjame añadir que probablemente la genética te juegue y encuentres a tu compañera de vida mucho antes de lo que esperes pero no te precipites ni actúes imprudentemente. Le tomó varios años a tu padre para reparar unos minutos y una muy mala impresión. _

_Tu padre dice que los Potter sólo se enamoran de la chica más inteligente del salón y que el segundo requisito suele ser el cabello rojo pero no le hagas caso, cielo, eres libre de amar a quien quieras. _

_Espero no haberme pasado pero tengo tantas cosas que decirte y tanto amor para expresar pero no creo que un pergamino pueda mostrarlo todo. Sólo quiero que recuerdes siempre quien eres y lo mucho que tu familia te ama._

_Mucho, mucho amor_

_Tu mamá, Lily Potter_

Pestañeando para limpiar las lágrimas se cuestionó que es lo que hubiese pasado si sus padres no habrían muerto. Crecer en una familia feliz como la que contaba allí. No gritos, no golpes. Sólo amor y aceptación. Lo que había buscado por mucho tiempo y había impulsado su deseo de terminar con Voldemort.

No podía decir que no quería verlo morir de nuevo porque realmente anhelaba una vida tranquila sin serpientes psicópatas y bastardos puristas. Una vida con una mujer maravillosa a su lado, sin prejuicios estúpidos o manipulaciones.

Guardó cuidadosamente las demás cartas en su bolsillo y fijó su mirada en una hoja pulcramente con un sello rojo en la parte superior. Eso había sido parte de su prueba para recibir lo que ahora tenía bajo la túnica y la llave sobre la mesa. Un recuerdo cruzó su mente y sonrió para sí mismo. Hora de acelerar las cosas.

La llegada del duende interrumpió sus pensamientos y recibiendo unos papeles frunció el ceño molesto. Según los números, cinco mil galeones habían sido sacados de su cuenta mensualmente mediante transferencias a otra cuenta "x", autorizadas por Dumbledore.

— Ya veo—murmuró, simplemente. Sospechaba que esto era lo que financiaba las acciones de la Orden del Fénix. Suspiró mentalmente antes de mirar a su asesor— Yo me pregunto, ¿es que esto sucedió sin que se pudiese hacer nada? —su pregunta sonó a algo similar a "¿te quedaste sentado mientras mi cuenta se vaciaba?" que hizo sonrojar al globin.

— El señor Dumbledore, como su supuesto tutor mágico tenía derecho a operar esta pequeña cuenta bóveda hasta que se fuese mayor de edad y se convirtiese en Señor—informó, perdiendo el color rojo y añadiendo— Afortunadamente no poseía las mismas funciones con las demás bóvedas. Le aseguro que de haber la posibilidad de hacer algo lo hubiera hecho, señor Potter—afirmó, firmemente.

Harry asintió antes de contestar— Lo entiendo, Granddig, lamento haber insinuado lo contrario—esto pareció desinflar al duende un poco— supongo que de demostrar que el hecho de convertirse en mi tutor fue ilegal podría demandarlo robo, ¿verdad?—ante su asentimiento, sonrió satisfecho— Muy bien, ya que ahora estoy emancipado su tiempo ha terminado.

— Así es, señor. Por cierto, he ordenado a mi asistente que se comunique a primera hora con Madam Bones por lo que estoy seguro de que estará recibiendo una respuesta mañana al mediodía. ¿Eso está bien, señor Potter?

—Es perfecto, Granddig, me alegro mucho de contar con su ayuda—le sonrió— por cierto, me gustaría venir otro día para averiguar las pertenencias en las bóvedas si no es molestia. Por ahora, me gustaría compartir una valiosa información que estoy seguro de que querrá que llegue a los oídos de su director.

El hombrecito lo miró con suspicacia antes de interrogar— ¿Y sobre que sería eso?

— Recuerdo perfectamente que según las leyes globin no puede haber ningún objeto de magia negra en los pabellones familiares pero creo conveniente señalar que hay ciertamente muchas probabilidades de que haya un objeto muy oscuro en una de las bóvedas de los seguidores de Voldemort.

— ¿Y eso sería?

—Un Horrocrux.

Granddig perdió el color instantáneamente mientras negaba lentamente— es imposible, señor Potter. Nadie se atrevería a dejar algo así sabiendo las consecuencias. Además, desearía saber cuales son las pruebas por sus sospechas.

— En mi segundo año en Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy dejó uno de los horrocruxes de Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort, en las manos inocentes de una niña que terminó poseída. Como resultado un basilisco guardado en la misteriosa Cámara de los Secretos comenzó a atacar a los alumnos hasta que logré acabar con él. Si él le dejo algo así al señor Malfoy no hay muchas dudas acerca de porque no le daría otro a uno de sus mortífagos.

— Lo entiendo, señor Potter—respondió, suspirando— llevaré la información al director pero probablemente él querrá pruebas más concretas.

— ¿No tienen un Pensadero? Será más fácil así, ¿verdad? —sugirió, sonriente.

Asintiendo, Granddig pensó en algo más— Un basilisco, eh. Y dígame, señor Potter, ¿ha reclamado su trofeo? Un animal como ese es realmente raro, y como vencedor éste le pertenece.

Los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron antes de brillar— ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias por la información, Granddig. Quiero efectuar mi reclamo, ¿es posible que me ayuden con su traslado? Mide varios metros y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

— Eso no será problema, señor Potter. Sólo tiene que decidir el día e iremos por él, obviamente contamos con su presencia.

—Excelente, mi amigo, excelente—Harry perdió la expresión de sorpresa que surcó el rostro de su acompañante a sus palabras mientras sonreía para sí mismo— Ahora que lo recuerdo, sino le molesta, ¿podría ver los anillos de la familia Potter? Quiero mantener a una persona muy importante para mi protegida y creo que uno de estos iría muy bien—señaló su propia joya.

—Si se trata de una señorita puedo ofrecer uno del arca de la familia de su noble abuela, señor Potter, sólo tardaré un momento—ante su aceptación, Granddig desapareció por un par de segundos mientras él pensaba en si le faltaba algo más.

Finalmente el duende reapareció con una caja de terciopelo negro con un conocido símbolo. Su abuela había sido una Black antes de casarse con su abuelo y formar parte de la familia Potter al juzgar por los dos perros plateados.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre la mesa y Harry la abrió, observando con fascinación las diferentes piezas, cada una tan hermosa como la otra. Pensando en Hermione las contempló hasta que sus ojos de posaron finalmente en uno.

—Este, ¿qué tipo de protección posee, Grandding?—curioseó, tomándolo muy suavemente entre sus dedos.

— Tiene muy buen ojo, señor Potter. Este ha sido forjado por los globin hace cientos de años y dota de inmunidad ante los ataques mentales mientras que facilita un escudo contra la mayoría de los hechizos. Es perfecto si usted desea que la señorita en cuestión esté salva—comentó, tranquilamente mientras hacía aparecer un joyero adecuado para la pieza.

Asintiendo con gran satisfacción, Harry anunció— Me lo llevaré. De nuevo, gracias por todo, Granddig, realmente agradezco que alguien como usted se encargue de la gestión de la familia Potter— su alabanza y su enorme sonrisa sobrecogió al duende, había pocos magos que alguna vez habían pronunciado algo así.

— Muchas gracias, señor Potter, pero sólo cumplo con mi trabajo como todo buen goblin haría.

— Supongo que no aceptará mis cumplidos, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa cómplice entre ambos apareció— Ya no quiero robar su tiempo así que me iré, pero no se preocupe que mañana volveré—un guiñó burlón

Negando lentamente, el hombre enano fingió seriedad— Muy bien, señor Potter, lo esperaré para terminar con todo el papeleo y la información sobre su herencia. Buenas noches.

Radiante Harry repitió sus palabras antes de salir del banco con su capa de invisibilidad sobre él. La noche clara concordó con sus sentimientos. Todo estaba saliendo bien y eso le alegraba un montón pero ya era hora de descansar.

Con una última mirada sonriente al cielo Harry volvió a tomar el traslador y susurrar su nombre completo. Segundos después ya no estaba allí.

* * *

¡Y aquí llegamos hoy! :D

No saben cuánto los quiero :') sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo! Y claro, no olvidaré los favoritos y seguimientos, todavía sigo sin creer como yendo por el capítulo dos –bueno, este es el tres- tenga tanta aceptación :'DD

Quiero darles las gracias por sus bonitos comentarios y lamento no poder responderlos, pero no duden que los leo con atención y gran regocijo, sobre todos aquellos que me dejan saber lo que les gustó más y sus dudas. Espero que los próximos capis lo solucionen ;) :

Ah, es verdad, antes que me olvide, si han llegado hasta aquí me gustaría que votasen entre las opciones como nombre de los padres de Hermione. Como sólo aparecen como Sr. y Sra. Granger somos los autores los que tenemos que terminar escogiendo sus nombres :/ pero como no puedo decidirme… espero que me ayuden :)

Opción A: Jean y Luke Granger.

Opción B: Helen y Sebastian Granger.

¿Qué les parece? :-) Probablemente recién aparecerán después del capítulo seis así que tienen tiempo de escoger una y hacerme saber. La opción con más votos será la ganadora, y ah, bueno, desearía saber que piensan de este método de elección. No sé si más adelante hago otro o terminó por ponerle todos los nombres que me gustan a los personajes xD No sé, díganme que no muerdo ;)

Bueno, se me cuidan.

¡Besos de mentol y abrazos de chocolate!

Pdta: Es extraño, pero recién ahora me han comenzado a aparecer reviews del primer capitulo enviado hace dos días, todos son de visitantes :/ no tengo idea de por qué la demora, pero si se preguntan porque no aparecieron en el agradecimiento anterior es por eso, ¿sí? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, no, son de una dama cuyo apellido es Rowling. ¡Larga vida a la autora! :DD

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

IV

_Respuestas a la orden_

* * *

"_Hay muchos tipos de respuestas. _

_Yo odio especialmente la que me dice todo sin decirme nada en realidad"_

* * *

Era temprano a la mañana y aún no había nadie despierto en su dormitorio. Sus compañeras dormían profundamente a juzgar por sus ronquidos y eso era perfecto. Entre sus manos sostenía con fuerza el papel que había recibido de uno de sus amigos el día de ayer.

_Encontrémonos mañana a las cinco am en la sala común. _

_Amor, _

_Harry_

_Pdta: No le digas nada a Ron, por favor._

Suspiró, acurrucándose entre sus sábanas. No había dormido mucho ayer con todo lo sucedido porque, bueno, había visto a su mejor amigo lanzando a un profesor en el Gran Comedor. Y no había sido la única que había descubierto lo poderoso que era Harry.

Había notado las miradas de las chicas en su dirección, a él lo habían observado como si estuviesen evaluándolo como nueva carne en el mercado y a ella como si estuviesen midiéndose. La mayoría había mostrado satisfacción. Eso la había molestado de verdad.

O mejor dicho, la había herido.

Hermione siempre había sabido que no era del tipo hermoso. Con sus enormes dientes y su cabello enmarañado eran pocos los que le habían dado una segunda mirada alguna vez. Al principio había dolido, pero su gran inteligencia le había mostrado que al final eso no era importante y como nunca le había gustado realmente un chico la importancia de su aspecto había decaído hasta que se había terminado acostumbrado a los apodos.

No era que no dolían. No. Pero al menos sabía que tenía algo a su favor por lo que había aprovechado eso como muro ante los demás. No, no era bonita, ¿y qué? Tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para cursar las materias que deseaba y triunfar en lo que se proponía.

Eso había sido suficiente hasta llegar a Hogwarts, donde ilusamente había creído que encontraría a personas como ella. Al principio pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido estar en Ravenclaw, la casa del conocimiento ya que en Gryffindor no era realmente querida. Hasta que un incidente le había enseñado la amistad, y pronto ya no estuvo sola.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo y mientras las cosas se ponían más difíciles no podía evitar sentir que algo comenzaba a cambiar en relación con cierto amigo suyo. No quería aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que sabía que no creía ser correspondida.

Después de todo, él tenía muchas "fans" que eran mucho más agradables a la vista que ella y aunque sabía que Harry no era la clase de chico que se fijaba en las apariencias seguía siendo al final un muchacho, tal como lo había demostrado los días antes de ayer, observando a cierta muchacha vestida de azul.

No iba a culparlo. Cho Chang era realmente muy bonita, con su lacio cabello negro y facciones delicadas.

Ella no iba a comprometer la felicidad de su mejor amigo, aun si chica elegida no era una de sus preferidas. Él tenía una oportunidad, Hermione había visto como la Ravenclaw observaba con atención al muchacho ante la escena de ayer, obviamente sus pensamientos habían cambiado.

No iba quejarse, ella al menos contaba con su amistad. Y siendo Harry, eso era algo que todo el mundo querría tener, no por su fama (eso le daba igual) sino por la clase de persona que era. Nunca podría del gran corazón que tenía.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ayer no era sólo su poder lo que había cambiado sino también su actitud. Había prácticamente ignorado a su mejor amigo mientras que había sentido su mirada puesta sobre ella durante todo el día, causando que en varias oportunidades se sonrojase.

Esto no había sido pasado por cierta muchacha pelirroja y cuando Hermione pasó por su lado ella le había mandado miradas de muerte antes de desaparecer rumbo a su dormitorio. Bueno, sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada del Niño-que-Vivió (era francamente espeluznante la forma en que contemplaba al chico cuando casi nadie se daba cuenta) pero a veces resultaba demasiado. Recordaba bien la vez que se había encontrado con ella mientras escribía "Ginevra Molly Potter" en papiros, como si estuviese ensayando.

Esperaba que las otras chicas no estuviesen en ese punto sino Harry no tendría que temer solamente a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Desterrando esos pensamientos, observó el gato anaranjado que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Acariciándolo distraídamente susurró un "tempus" mientras sostenía la varita en su otra mano. Ya era la hora de obtener respuestas.

Silenciosamente corrió las cortinas y se deslizó por entre las camas, saliendo del dormitorio con el menor ruido posible. Abajo se encontró su mejor amigo, ya esperándola sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. Parecía estar en una reflexión profunda mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos.

Acercándose, Hermione saludó— Buenos días, Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con una gran sonrisa mientras palmeaba el asiento a su lado— Buenos días, Herms, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? No pareces haber descansado bien—comentó preocupado mientras ella se acomodaba.

— Estoy bien, Harry—y antes de que pudiese insistir, cambió de tema— yo no fui la que mandó a volar a un profesor ayer—su mirada le exigía respuestas.

—Sé que quieres saber lo que pasó—levantando la varita pronunció un par de conjuros en voz casi inaudible— listo. Que sepas que esto no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron—captando su ceño fruncido, suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello— Escucha, tú eres la única persona en la que realmente confío. Hay veces en las que me despierto y veo a Ron inspeccionándome… no sé si él se da cuenta pero la forma en la que sus ojos me ven es como si estuviese calculando que ganaría estando conmigo e incluso hay veces en las que noto sus celos quemándome la espalda mientras los demás susurran sobre el "Niño-que-Vivió".

—Ron es algo mezquino e infantil, Harry, pero es tu amigo. Sabemos que es algo celoso… pero no creo que todo solamente por esto, ¿verdad?—inquirió, yendo al grano.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de él— Tienes razón, Mione—_siempre la tienes_— yo, el otro día estuve leyendo un libro sobre las tradiciones de las familias mágicas antiguas, ya sabes, quería saber si había algo sobre los Potter—comentó, arreglándose los anteojos— y descubrí que en mi familia había un anillo que solamente el Jefe Potter podría usar y que a diferencia de otros linajes sólo se accedía a él mediante un juramente que sólo alguien con la sangre de la familia podía decir, si se trataba de un impostor habría graves consecuencias y eso.

Desde el principio Hermione había comenzado a sospechar sobre en que terminaría lo que él estaba diciendo pero mientras no podía conectar ningún punto con lo anterior. A menos que Harry se hubiese convertido en un Jefe y temiese de los celos de su amigo. Pero esto parecía ser más serio. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo terminar antes de hacer una conclusión.

—Entonces seguí investigando un poco más hasta que llegué a la parte sobre los derechos de un Jefe. Si llegas a convertirte en él eres legalmente un adulto por lo cual se te considera emancipado, y yo pensé, "¿no sería eso genial? ¡No más Dursley!"—él sonrió ampliamente ante ese pensamiento, y fue realmente la primera vez que ella notó lo verdaderamente infeliz que era allí— Pensé que tenía que esperar hasta los dieciocho para poder reclamar mi herencia y eso, pero descubrí que podía hacerlo en el momento que quisiera. Sólo debía hacer un reclamo del anillo en nombre de mi familia.

Emocionado, Harry continuó— Ayer por la mañana me encontré pensando en todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero tenía muchas dudas y no sabía a quién podía preguntar, hasta que recordé que en el libro decía que cada Señor y Jefe tenía un globin encargado de dirigir sus finanzas mientras no hubiese alguien que pudiese hacerlo. Así que envié una carta a ellos y recibí toda la información que buscaba—dejó un espacio de silencio durante unos segundos, mientras parecía poner toda la información en orden—. Según ellos, si me convertía en el Jefe Potter tendría acceso no sólo a mi emancipación sino también al título de Lord, con todas sus conexiones y derechos además de obligaciones. Creo que eso significa que incluso podría asegurar un juicio para mi Sirius—mostró claramente la felicidad que causaba ese pensamiento.

— Pero Harry, ¿estás seguro? ¿No eres demasiado joven para esto?—no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Qué pensará Dumbledore?—añadió, pero no pareció buena idea la ver la expresión de molestia que adornó su rostro.

— Hermione, tu viste lo que sucedió ayer. Snape intentó leerme la mente y Dumbledore no hizo nada, ¿cuántas veces lo habrá hecho sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Yo ya no confío en él, ¿sabes?—ante su expresión de sorpresa, comenzó a explicar— veras, al principio no quería preguntarle sobre esto porque sabía que no querría que me convirtiese en Jefe porque él prefiere que esté con mis parientes a pesar que sabe que ellos suelen matarme de hambre, pero luego al recibir el testamento de mis padres me di cuenta de que él sabía que la rata Pettigrew era el guardián secreto y no Sirius ya que él era uno de los testigos mientras que mis padres dejaban una parte de la herencia para él por "poner su vida en riesgo para su seguridad"—los puños del muchacho se apretaron en este punto mientras terminaba— él sabía que mi padrino era inocente y aun así lo dejó pudrirse en Azkaban, también que sólo Sirius y Remus podían tener mi custodia mientras que de ninguna forma debía terminar con los Dursley. Él me mintió, Hermione, me dijo que estar con ellos era lo que mis padres querían, que allí estaría a salvo—cerró los ojos con dolor— pero sabe bien lo que tengo que pasar.

— Harry—ella susurró, nunca había visto ese lado tan vulnerable de su valiente mejor amigo. Sin saber si la aceptaría se acercó más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tirando de él hasta terminar con la cabeza llena de cabello rebelde escondida en su pecho. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el chico correspondió, abrazándola por la cintura— ¿Está es la parte donde me dices que te convertiste en un Lord o la que en la que me cuentas sobre porque no quieres hablar con Ron realmente?—preguntó, en voz baja, queriendo dejar fuera el tema del director.

Aflojando ligeramente su agarre, él la observó desde abajo con una expresión de cuidada tranquilidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa— Lo primero es lo primero—murmuró de una forma algo risueña, sacando su brazo derecho para mostrarle su mano— mira, ahora soy Lord Potter—rio alegremente. Un anillo hermoso adornaba uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Harry!—Hermione le sonrió mientras observaba la figura del grifo con fascinación— ¿O debo llamarte Lord Potter ahora? —inquirió, divertida aunque secretamente nerviosa.

— Por supuesto que no, Herms, eres mucho más que mi mejor amiga como para no llamarme por mi nombre—disipó su pequeña duda pero creó otra más. La piel de su rostro cobró color ante el "mucho más", ¿qué quería decir con eso? — Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo yo, Hermione. Un poco más fuerte y con un título, pero yo al final—continuó, suspirando ligeramente antes de alzar su mano y acariciar su mejilla tiernamente— Y tú sigues siendo mi Mione.

— ¿Tú Mione?—repitió, alzando ambas cejas— me siento como una especie de mascota, ¿sabes? ¿No podrías haber dicho que sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?

Él rio antes de negar lentamente— No. No es lo mismo—su rostro se tornó entre serio y tierno antes de confesar— yo no quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, Hermione—su corazón pareció pararse ante esto antes que el muchacho continuó— quiero que seas algo más. Que _seamos_ algo más.

Parpadeando aturdida, balbuceó— ¿Al-algo más? ¿Cómo qué?—se sintió estúpida haciendo esa pregunta pero no quería ilusionarse en vano.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en pedirte que seas mi novia pero no quiero que sientas que intento abusar de que ahora soy un Lord o algo así—respondió, sonriendo vacilante.

Hermione se echó a reír— ¡Harry! Nunca sería capaz de pensar algo así de ti, eres demasiado noble para aprovecharte de alguien. Eso es algo que me encanta de ti—confesó, algo avergonzada— pero…—cayó en cuenta de algo— ¿no te gustaba Cho?—inquirió, ella realmente no quería pensar en que era solo un suplente de la chica, a pesar del sentimiento de dolor la vocecita en el fondo le recriminaba por pensar en algo así.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Hermione, ni siquiera yo soy tan idiota como para no saber darme cuenta del tesoro que tengo frente a mí. Te quiero, Hermione Granger, por eso, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Una expresión de alegría la iluminó pero fingió pensarlo—Mmm… ¡Claro que sí!—respondió, antes de que ambos se abrazaron felizmente.

Repentinamente, Harry recordó algo, y sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo lo deslizó entre los dedos de ella. Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta, y al verlo no tardó en jadear sorprendida.

—Harry, ¿qué es esto? Es tan hermoso. Bueno, ya sé que es un anillo, pero, ¿para qué es? ¿Por qué me regalas algo así?—recién se habían convertido en novios así que no creía que se le estuviese proponiendo, digo, eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así.

Él rio ligeramente por la lluvia de preguntas antes de explicar— es un regalo para celebrar que has dicho que sí. Además, yo no sería un buen novio si dejo que mi hermosa chica ande por ahí siendo víctima de Legilimacia, ¿verdad? —él se puso serio rápidamente— no quiero que nadie te lea la mente, Herms, menos Snape y Dumbledore. Además, también tiene un escudo incorporado contra algunos hechizos—terminó.

— Pensaste en todo, ¿no?

Harry sonrió, inocente.

Suspirando, Hermione asintió antes de juguetear con la joya entre sus dedos. Era una banda de oro, con una piedra blanca en forma cuadrada, empotrada en el centro con varios pequeñas esmeraldas a su alrededor. Era una pieza hermosa y sabía que muchas matarían por tenerlo. Sintiéndose feliz pero sobrecogida, murmuró:

—Es algo realmente hermoso, Harry, pero no sé si podía aceptar algo tan costoso.

Él bufó— Tonterías, Herms, tengo un montón de ellos en mi bóveda. Pensé que este te gustaría más que los demás así que lo elegí pero no deberías preocuparte, después de todo eres mi novia y sólo mereces lo mejor, te lo aseguro—contestó, rápidamente.

Algo avergonzada, asintió antes de sonreír— Está bien, Harry. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmelo?—tímidamente añadió.

—Claro que sí, mi encantadora dama—él alzó las comisuras de sus labios principescamente para hacerla reír antes de tomar el anillo y deslizarlo por su pequeño dedo— Perfecto—alagó, cogiendo su mano para besar sus nudillos.

— ¿Esto también lo has leído en un libro?—preguntó, graciosamente.

El nuevo Lord fingió una mueca ofendida antes de responder— No, por supuesto que no—luego sonrió burlonamente— lo vi en una caricatura.

Hermione negó suavemente antes de unirse a la risa con él. Fue ese momento perfecto cuando Hermione recordó una de sus preguntas pero mirando la expresión alegre de él no quiso arruinarlo, decidiendo que podría esperar un rato.

Sin embargo, Harry había notado el brillo en los ojos marrones que venía antes de una pregunta, así que acomodándose mejor contra su cintura, preguntó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Hermione?

Sorprendida por conocerla tan bien se ruborizó antes de contestar— Bueno, me estaba preguntando si la razón por la que no quieres contarle a Ron sobre esto es por sus celos o algo más.

Pensativo, él confesó— Ayer, cuando recibí la carta de los globin… vino con un traslador. Estuve en Gringotts anoche—ante su expresión de incredulidad, se defendió— quería saber más sobre mi herencia, Herms, y no creí que Dumbledore quisiera llevarme hasta allí. Ya ves, incluso saber que soy un Jefe y Señor ahora lo haría poner el grito en el cielo, no querría que yo supiese nada más de esto. Sabes que ama que esté en las sombras.

Resoplando ligeramente, Hermione inquirió— Es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, ¿cómo lo hiciste entonces?

— Fui hasta el Bosque Prohibido, allí ya no llegan las salas de anti-aparición—explicó, sencillamente— ahora, entre los papales, además del testamento de mis padres también encontré las últimas acciones. Dumbledore ha estado moviendo miles de galeones de mi bóveda mensualmente hacia dos cuentas, la suya y la Weasley. Mayormente, él se queda con todo pero un par de cien van hacia la familia de Ronal desde hace cuatros años.

— ¿Dices que ha estado pagando a la familia Weasley desde que ingresante a la escuela?—no esperó respuesta mientras conectaba los puntos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, musitó— Me parece extraño que la señora Weasley se haya olvidado el número del andén si esa es la única plataforma del Reino Unido donde puedes tomar el tren para venir a Hogwarts, después de todo ella ya ha enviado la mayoría de sus hijos, sin señalar que va ahí varias veces por año, por vacaciones y eso.

— Eso es… eso es…—su boca se abrió y se cerró antes que una expresión enfurecida hizo su aparición— Era sólo un plan para que te encuentres con ellos primero, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos son una de las familias principalmente amigas de Dumbledore. Oh, Harry—sus ojos se tornaron tristes— ahora entiendo porque no quiere hablar con Ronald.

—Con ninguno de ellos—corrigió, suavemente. Dio gracias a la inteligencia de su novia en su interior— No quiero ser un peón, Hermione, estoy cansado de que todos me tomen por un niño mientras manejan mi vida como un títere. He peleado con un loco psicópata tres veces y aún sigo vivo, sin mencionar a los profesores asesinos, un basilisco de miles de años, dementores y mucho más, todo bajo la nariz del viejo que asegura que todo lo que hace es para mantenerme seguro. Por eso hice el juramente, ¿sabes? Aunque no tengo la edad correcta el anillo me reconoce por las "pruebas de valor" que he superado. Ahora puedo dirigir mi propia vida—sonrió ampliamente.

— Yo te apoyaré y lo sabes—apretó su abrazo— quizás deberías hablar con Sirius sobre su juicio, ¿no te parece? Ahora que eres un Lord el Ministerio no podrá negar la revisión de su juicio—murmuró, y ante su mirada sorprendida, se justificó— ¿Qué? No eres el único que ha leído un libro de tradiciones o sobre los sangre-pura, ¿sabes? Detestó toda su charlatanería sobre el estatus de sangre porque me parece medieval pero no significa que no sepa nada.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Herms, sólo me sorprendiste—se apresuró a explicar— realmente no hay nada que no sepas, ¿verdad?—añadió, haciéndola ruborizar.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, un muchacho bajó por las escaleras hacia ellos con una verdadera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— Harry, Hermione, ¿qué están haciendo?—preguntó, confundido y celoso al verlos en esa posición. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada de forma derecha estaba abrazando a su amigo de cabello negro quien mantenía la cabeza sobre sus piernas, a la altura de la cintura femenina a la que rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Estábamos hablando, Ron—se las ingenió para hacer un comentario bastante amable.

— ¿Tan juntos?—inquirió, ácidamente. No le gustó la respuesta, era como si le tomaran por tonto.

— Estamos juntos—contestó, con simpleza Harry notando como él reaccionaba como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Qu-qué?—balbuceó sorprendido. Fue divertido ver como su cara cambiaba de un tono pálido a un tono rojizo y finalmente a uno normal. Un par de segundos después, él "comprendió", y luego con un ceño fruncido dio su versión de los hechos— Harry, no sé si es muy buena idea. Digo, si te gusta Cho Chang no creo que darle celos con Hermione servirá, digo, ya me entiendes—terminó, notando la expresión de ambos cambiar rápidamente.

— No, no entiendo, Ronal. Hermione es mi novia por que la quiero, es una chica hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa. ¿Por qué querría a Cho Chang si la tengo a ella?

Un bufido de incredulidad salió de los labios del chico pecoso— ¿Estás bromeando, Harry? ¡Cualquier idiota sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta! Cho es realmente hermosa mientras que Hermione, bueno, ella es inteligente y eso pero no le llega ni a los talones, digo…

Antes de que pudiese seguir cavando su tumba, Harry lo interrumpió— Estás pisando hielo muy fino, Weasley—escupió, mirándole de forma realmente intimidante. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que la temperatura de la sala bajó un par de centésimas mientras Harry sacaba su varita y comenzaba a jugar con ella— Si eres capaz de decir algo así sobre alguien que es tu amiga doy por sentado que no eres realmente alguien que vale la pena tener cerca. Ahora bien, no puedo dejar que salgas tranquilamente después de tus palabras así que haremos un trato, tú te disculpas y puedes irte sino…—sonrió de forma tétrica.

Su pequeña novia suspiró— Harry, no hace falta que hagas esto—murmuró, suavemente. Luego observo al chico pelirrojo— Eres un inmaduro, Ronald y aunque me gustaría pensar que te arrepientes no voy a aceptar una disculpa obligada. Sólo vete, ¿sí? Antes que empeores las cosas—nuevamente, era la voz racional.

— ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡No tengo porque disculparme solo por decir la verdad! —se defendió, airadamente— Pueden hacerse los enamorados pero eso no es más que un montón de mierda, si piensan que van a seguir con la suya sin que nadie se dé cuenta de la verdad se equivocan—terminó, lanzándoles una mirada de superioridad y enojo antes de pisar hasta la salida.

— Imbécil—suspiró, Harry, abrazando a su novia— Sabes que sólo está actuando por celos, ¿verdad? Nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Te quiero, Herms—musitó, depositando un beso en su nariz.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes—sonrió, ante sus cariñosos gestos— Pero… me duele un poco, que él realmente piense así de mí. Después de todo, desde hace años que somos amigos pero parece que no ha cambiado nada desde el primero —manifestó, apretando su mano.

— Creo que su principal problema son los celos, ¿sabes? Él siempre se fija demasiado en lo que no tenía que los demás sí mientras que ignoraba lo realmente maravilloso que poseía—susurró— Mientras estoy seguro de que Ronald querría mi fama a mí me hubiese encantado crecer en una familia amorosa, no me hubiese importado la ropa de segunda mano ya que ya estoy acostumbrado si alguien al menos me hubiese mostrado algo de cariño—no era un tema fácil para Harry, pero que estuviese hablando de ello con ella la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Escondiéndose entre mechones marrones, continuó— Siempre quise algo como esto. Alguien que pudiese querer al chico que quiere tener una vida normal en vez del que tiene que acabar con el malo maloso de la historia. Gracias por querer a _Harry_, Hermione. Prometo que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz a mi lado.

Con ternura, Hermione acarició sus manos sin saber muy bien que responder a una declaración tan honesta. Finalmente, dejó hablar a su corazón— No tienes porqué agradecerme, Harry. Eres una persona maravillosa y no creo que hubiese alguna chica que no pudiese ser feliz a tu lado, eres todo lo que una querría, algo como un príncipe azul—río entre dientes— o mejor dicho, uno rojo.

Sonriendo por su ocurrencia le siguió el juego— ¿Es eso una broma? ¿Por Hermione Granger? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que el fin del mundo se acerca? —fingió un tono asustado. Como respuesta recibió un golpecito juguetón y un adorable mohín.

Finalmente, ambos se dejaron llevar por la diversión. Ignorando a los demás alumnos que ya se habían despertado y salían rumbo al comedor, cuchicheando entre sí al observar a la "pareja". Fue una niña de cabello rojo fuego quien les obsequió una mirada inquietante antes de seguir a los demás, curiosamente no sentía ganas de acercarse.

En su interior Harry celebró su idea de los encantos sutiles de alejamiento y privacidad que había echado luego de que su ex amigo se hubiese ido. En el exterior, él estaba demasiado ocupado acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novia. Se moría por besarla pero no quería precipitar las cosas y arruinarlo.

Pero ella también se acercó y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, acariciándose entre sí suavemente. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie estaba allí ya que si no hubieran sido testigos del resplandor dorado que unió a los adolescentes al profundizar su roce.

Su magia se entrelazó mientras sentían como un ardor en su interior se propagaba en todo su cuerpo. Abrieron los ojos, notando sorprendidos como todo a su alrededor brillaba intensamente. Algo tan místico y hermoso como el canto de un Fénix resonó audiblemente por un par de segundos antes que se vieron nuevamente en la Sala Común.

El jadeó sorprendido de su novia llamó su atención, encontrando su mirada caramelo puesta en su frente. Alzando su mano acarició su cicatriz antes de sonreírle ampliamente.

—Ya no está negra, Harry. Sigue ahí pero casi ya ni se ve—la felicidad pronto los abrumó a ambos.

Con una expresión de alegría besó nuevamente a su alma gemela. Ya le explicaría después lo que había pasado.

* * *

Y fin. :D

Creo que estamos bien hasta aquí, ¿verdad? El próximo capítulo tratará de cómo reaccionan los demás ante la noticia de que son pareja y de que la cicatriz a penas se nota. Más explicaciones de la mano de Harry por el misterioso resplandor y un par de sorpresas más ;) ¿me acompañan?

Bueno, creo que un capitulo cada uno o dos días está bien, ¿verdad? Pero no sé si podré seguir con este ritmo. No se preocupen, tengo muchas ideas como para dejar de escribir pero hay veces que tardaré tres o cuatro días y serán probablemente más en marzo si es que no lo terminó antes –que no creo-.

Finalmente, ¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, gente hermosa! :DD Sus comentarios son mi principal fuente de inspiración y empuje. No duden en comentar sobre lo que quieran que no muerdo a esta distancia y tampoco puedo demandarlos ya que soy pobre y los abogados cuestan mucho :´)

No se olviden lo mucho que los quiero psicológicamente (? :D 3 Ya nos leeremos ;) ¡Cuídense!

¡Abrazos de neón y besos de pluma! ;D

PDTA: recibí un review que decía que los capis son muy cortos así que hice este un poquito más largo, sin embargo me gustaría preguntar si está bien o si los hago d mil palabras. Tardaré algo más pero bueno, serán más largos. No sé, lo dejo a su elección, ¿está bien? ;)

PDTA2: Hasta ahora la votación por los nombres de los padres de Hermione va así:

1° lugar: Sebastián (cuatro votos) Todos aman Kuroshitsuji xDD

2° lugar: Jean (tres votos)

3° lugar: Helen (dos votos)

4° lugar: Luke (un voto)

Por ahora, como vemos son Sebastián y Jean los más escogidos. Los animo a elegir su preferido, pueden escoger uno de una opción y otro de la otra mientras sea uno de mujer y otro de hombre. :)

En fin, no los molesto más. :D ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, no, son de una dama cuyo apellido es Rowling. ¡Larga vida a la autora! :DD

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

V

Lo que trae la fama

* * *

"_¿Hay algo peor que la fama no deseada?_

_Sí. Existe la gente que no entiende la parte de 'no deseada', por ejemplo."_

* * *

No existía nada más que ellos después de ese segundo beso convertido y sólo después de largos minutos, fue Hermione quién interrumpió el momento con una pregunta que lo abarcaba todo.

— Harry, eso… ese resplandor… ¿es lo que creo que es?—su murmullo fue lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo los dos lo escuchen.

Un tímido Harry sonrió vacilante— Em, si te refieres a un bono de alma, pues… creo que sí—respondió, y espero el tsunami que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, nada paso, y eso lo preocupó más. Se separó de ella cuidadosamente y la miró a los ojos, parecía perdida y conmocionada— Somos almas gemelas, Herms—susurró, buscando su reacción,

La Gryffindor pestañeó lentamente antes de contestar— Sí, eso es lo que parece.

— ¿Y… qué es lo que piensas sobre esto?—en su interior él estaba asustado, ¿y si ella realmente no quería eso? Había una pequeña posibilidad de que no estuviese dispuesta a ser su alma gemela, aunque no es como si cambiaría ese hecho pero sino lo aceptaba ambos terminarían siendo infelices y más aun habiendo empezado el bono.

_No sé qué pensar. ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Un bono de alma es muy especial y raro en el mundo mágico, como una pareja bendecida por los dioses. _Él escuchó en su mente, pero no eran sus pensamientos._ ¿Y si Harry no quiere esto? Aun somos jóvenes después de todo y quizás el quisiese estar con otra persona, no sé..._

— Hermione, todo está bien. Estoy feliz con esto, muy feliz—la interrumpió— y no quisiese que nadie más fuese mi alma gemela.

Su expresión se dividió entre la felicidad y la sorpresa— Oh, Harry. ¿Cómo… cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando? Es algo del bono, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué yo no puedo escuchar lo que piensas?—su ceño se arrugó en concentración.

_Porque yo no estaba dudando, amor._ Pudo oír en su cabeza. El matiz rojizo adornó sus mejillas mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. _Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Herms, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No creas de ninguna forma lo contrario._

_Gracias, Harry. Te quiero mucho. _Contestó, cerrando los ojos. Pero luego los abrió rápidamente mientras se separaba de él y se reincorporaba. _¡Las clases, se nos hará tarde! Creo que ni siquiera vamos a llegar a tiempo para desayunar._

Riendo entre dientes, el chico bromeó— Hiciste una broma y ahora casi te olvidas de las clases, ¿qué está pasando con Hermione Granger?

—Ohh, cállate—resopló dignamente, pero había una tenue sonrisa queriendo salir— Apurémonos, quiero comer algo antes de ir a Historia de la Magia.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa no se privó de decir— Sí, mi señora—un golpecito juguetón en su pecho fue su respuesta, que sólo ensanchó su expresión cabe decir.

Subiendo a por sus materiales, Harry pensó en algo. Echando un simple encanto ilusorio en su cicatriz la volvió a su estado natural, prefería que la charla de hoy fuese sobre su pareja que por la falta de su estigma.

A Hermione también le dijo que no quería preguntas sobre eso, decidiendo que lo mejor sería guardar su _pequeño_ secreto por el momento.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, en una habitación cerrada y protegida con muchos encantamientos, Alestor "Ojoloco" Moody se encontraba frente a varias pociones de idéntico color, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Su plan se había ido a la mierda ayer y no estaba para nada contento. Su amo lo estaría mucho menos. Hizo una mueca, sin entender como todo había sido arruinado ayer. Al principio todo iba como rosas, tres campeones originales y después Potter, todo bien. Y luego, ¡adiós a todo! Barty soltó otra maldición. Al hacer nuevamente la selección el pergamino encantado había sido eliminado y adiós a Potter en el torneo.

¿Cómo iba a llevarlo al cementerio? Tendría que pensar en un nuevo plan. Aturdirlo y llevárselo no sonaba mal, pero tendría que llevarlo hasta la copa. Allí estaría el traslador después de todo.

Antes de perder su apariencia tomó uno de los viales y lo bebió rápidamente. No importaba cuanto odiaba el Multijugos o la persona que tenía que fingir ser, su propósito era más importante que el disgusto personal. Tendría que sonreír y tratar con todos los mocoso, incluso los sangre-sucias por su amo.

Era un siervo leal, después de todo.

Murmurando para sí cogió la botella de wiski de fuego más cercana y tragó unos cuantos milímetros. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro desfigurado por las heridas al recordar cierto aspecto del chico. Una idea formándose en su cabeza.

_Vamos a ver que tan buen chico eres, Potter_, pensó para sí.

* * *

En el Gran Salón todos comían tranquila y bulliciosamente. Cierto aire de alegría reinaba en tres de las cuatro mesas ante la perspectiva de no tener Pociones. En Huppleffuf en cambio todos parecían más que felices ya que uno de los campeones era de su mesa. Sí. Todo estaba bien.

Bueno, no todo. Dos pelirrojos parecían capaces de matar a alguien, dos integrantes de la familia Weasley llamados Ronald y Ginevra. Mientras todos conversaban amenamente, él se quejaba a Dean, Seamus y Neville sobre la ¿traición? y como sus ex mejores amigos se usaban entre sí. Conste decir que no había mucha atención a sus desplantes.

Ninguno creía que sus compañeros eran esa clase de persona.

Ginny, en cambio, más astuta, guardaba su veneno para sí misma aun si se notaba que había algo mal en ella por la forma en la que acuchillaba su comida. Sabiamente, sus compañeras de cuarto decidieron dejarla sola mientras charlaban animadamente sobre Viktor Krum.

Pero de un momento a otro las palabras comenzaron a silenciarse a medida que se dieron cuenta de cierto dúo que se dirigía en la mesa Gryffindor. Que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fuesen amigos se sabía en todo Hogwarts pero nunca los habían visto de la mano y tan juntos, no de _esa_ forma cuchichearon las niñas.

Pronto, los rumores volaban de punta en punta. E incrementaron ruidosamente al notar que tomaban distancia del tercer integrante del "Trío de oro". Todo intento de llamar su atención sobre su corazón herido fue infructuoso por parte de Ronald, mientras que Ginny lanzaba miradas de muerte a la chica que había osado robarse a su príncipe azul.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo_, pensó, escabulléndose del gran comedor. Pocas personas notaron su ausencia y una de ellas, un chico de cabello negro rebelde sonrió para sí antes de concentrarse completamente en su novia. Al parecer, el plan de acción comenzaba a ponerse rápido.

Y eso que aun debía de lidiar con el Mortífago encubierto que había intentado hacerle entrar al Torneo. Había sido divertido confundir a todos –sobre todo a Dumbledore, viejo chalado acostumbrado a saberlo todo- pero no muy fácil. Barty la había tenido fácil al engañar a la copa con una sola escuela, él en cambio había tenido que jugar con varios.

Pero todo había salido como esperaba. Sólo necesitaba la carta de los duendes y escribir una a Sirius notificándole de todo. Mmm. Lo mejor sería poner en corriente a Hermione pronto, sólo Merlín sabía cuánto odiaba perderse las cosas. Sonrió mientras bajaba los escudos de su mente ligeramente.

_Después tengo que hablar contigo, amor_. Sintió una pequeña sacudida de vergüenza y notó que las mejillas de ella se coloreaban suavemente. Tan adorable. Ella asintió antes de que una oleada de cariño lo llenó. Le sonrió, y esta vez era él quien sintió el calor en sus cachetes.

_¿Por qué no después de Historia de la Magia? Tenemos libre. El profesor Snape aún no sigue en la enfermería._ Apretando su mano, aceptó su idea con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando ignorar el atropello de preguntas y chillidos a su alrededor.

Repentinamente, un dúo de zanahorias demoníacas surgió a su lado.

— Mira lo que nos encontramos…

—… ¿No es el pequeño Harrinkis, Fred?

— Y tiene novia, George. ¿Deberíamos sentirnos celosos?

—… Mmm… no… seguimos siendo más guapos que él, por suerte.

Harry sonrió, esto era una de las cosas que había extrañado. Los gemelos siempre le sacaban una buena risa.

— Buenos días, Fred, George, ¿cómo están?—saludó, agregando un poco de ensalada a su plato y al de su novia. Ella alzó las cejas ante la tímida sonrisa de su novio pero sólo se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras seguía comiendo.

— Oww, ¿no es tierno?

— Ya quisiera uno de esos, Fred.

— Hermano… ¿es que ahora tiras para el otro lado?

— Si hubiese otro como Harrinkis por ahí podría pensarlo.

—… Mamá te mataría…

— Soy derecho, Fred, tan derecho como mi varita.

— Muchachos, ¿no podrían hablar uno a la vez? Es como un torneo de ping-pong, el cuello me va terminar doliendo si siguen así—Hermione se quejó, poniendo los ojos ante sus expresiones de fingida molestia.

— Oh, vamos, Hermionka—una sola mirada feroz de la chica cambió sus pensamientos— Lo siento, quise decir Hermione. Lindo nombre, eh—sonrió nerviosamente.

— Te tienen, George—su querido hermano se mofó, antes de recibir una mirada igual— Olvida lo que dije. Fue un placer haberte conocido Harrinkis, nunca te lo olvidaremos—se limpió una lágrima falsa.

George le palmeó la espalda a su gemelo antes de tirar de él— Vamos, Fred, antes de correr un destino incierto en manos de la dama. Aún tengo grandes metas en la vida—súbitamente recordó algo— por cierto, buen espectáculo el de ayer, eres nuestro nuevo ídolo hasta que terminemos nuestro proyecto—guiñándole un ojo, ambos se alejaron.

Escudriñando su comida, Hermione apartó el plato ligeramente— No es que no confíe en ellos pero…

Una simpática mueca adornó el rostro de él— Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero acabar convertido en un perico o vestido con un tutú, ya sabes.

Ella asintió, antes de preguntar en voz baja— ¿Crees que esto pronto volverá a la normalidad?—lucía incómoda ante todas las miradas y los chismes, uno particularmente desagradable pintó de azul tristeza en sus ojos. _Lavander está preguntándose si te di un poco de Amortenia. Me había olvidado que ella está en el club "Harry es mi príncipe" por Ginevra Weasley._

_Sólo ignóralo, amor. Sabes que no es cierto. _Reconfortó._ ¿Qué es eso del club? Pensé que Collin era el único que había creado uno. _

Hermione suspiró._ Bueno, es un poco espeluznante en realidad, ¿sabes? Ella realmente parece obsesionada contigo, piensa que eres el marido perfecto e incluso la he escuchado murmurar sobre "nombres para los próximos niños Potter". _

Fingiendo un escalofrío, respondió._ Oh, vaya. Gracias por avisarme, lo tendré en cuenta mientras ande por las esquinas oscuras. No me gustaría que decidiese traer pronto a eso "niños Potter"._

Hermione rodó los ojos. _¿Podrías ser un poco más serio, Harry?_ Luego añadió. _Probablemente no sea sólo de ella que debas cuidarte, no dudaría que un par de brujas estén dispuestas a usar hasta poción de amor para conseguirte. _Frunció el ceño. _Una lástima. Eres mi novio y yo tampoco voy a tener reservas en cómo defenderte._

Sólo la risa mental de él le hizo darse cuenta de lo dicho, se sonrojó y evitó hacer contacto visual. _Ahora me siento mucho más seguro, _afirmó, sonriendo ampliamente, _después de todo, Fred y George tienen razón. Nadie sabe su destino cuando se enfrenta a la bruja más inteligente de su generación. _Echando un vistazo a su mesa, apretó ligeramente su mano. _Pero me gustaría que todos sepan lo que les pasará si llega a ocurrírsele meterse contigo._

_Puedo cuidarme. _Fue la respuesta inmediata, pero agregó suavemente, _Gracias, Harry. Por todo. _

_No hay nada que agradecer, Mione. _Escuchó la campana. _Vamos, es hora de irnos. Tengo ganas de una buena siesta. _

_Harry,_ reprendió. _Aunque sí, son un poco aburridas._

_¿Un poco?_ Él repitió, burlón. Mientras abandonaba el gran Comedor notó la mirada de varios profesores, Dumbledore parecía que se había tragado una bolsa de sus caramelos preferidos vencidos, mientras que McGonagall mantenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. ¿Era eso una bolsa de galeones lo que le entregó el profesor de Encantamientos? Decidió no decir nada.

Caminando entre los pasillos vislumbró una mata de cabello rubio pálido. Realmente no tenía intención de lidiar con el hurón así que simplemente lanzó un hechizo en su dirección, causándole una repentina necesidad de ir al baño. Reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha antes de llegar al aula, ofreciéndole pasar primero a su novia y luego él.

Cuando la lección comenzó pudo escuchar gracias a su vínculo el murmullo de ideas organizadas y precisas que venían desde su compañera, quién escribía en su pergamino posiblemente cada palabra dicha por Bins. Alzando sus escudos de oclumancia lo suficiente para que sus pensamientos no interfiriesen con los de ella.

_Al mediodía llegará la carta de Granddig, seguramente ya habré puesto a Hermione al tanto. _Cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus ideas de sus próximos pasos. _Mmm. ¿Mañana no es sábado? Si hay una salida a Hosmeade podría aprovechar el tiempo para reunirme con ella. También tengo que hablarle sobre esto a Sirius y… mmm… también está el asunto del basilisco, ya quiero ver la cara de Snape y del director. _

Un fragmento de lo dicho por el fantasma llegó a sus oídos.

—… y así es como venciendo por tercera vez al Lord Smith, Robert Fath tomó su título y se convirtió en su lugar en el heredero Smith, llamándose así "Lord Robert Fath-Smith" mientras que el antiguo sucesor se vio repudiado de la familia, borrándose su nombre del árbol genealógico Smith…

El profesor de historia siguió después de eso pero Harry ya había caído nuevamente en sus maquinaciones.

_Si es así como funciona… mmm… ¿no vencí yo acaso al heredero Slytherin tres veces? _Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su rostro oculto entre sus brazos._ Voy a preguntárselo a los duendes después. Y voy a conseguir un libro de cuestiones de honor entre los sangre-puras, vamos a ver si hay algo que puedo usar ahí. _

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo para escribir a su padrino, cuanto antes mejor. Con una pluma y un pergamino común comenzó con un "querido Canuto" antes de lanzarle la bomba de su emancipación y lo que eso significaba para él. Exacto. ¡No más Dursleys! ¡No más elfo domestico Harry Potter! Luego explicó como había llegado a la información e incluso que planeaba una bonita sorpresa para él. Una nueva firma como "Lord Harry Potter" y estaba lista para enviarse.

Sonrió al pensar en la expresión que pondría al leer. La guardó en su túnica y aprovechó los minutos que quedaban para su segundo pasatiempo favorito: observar a su hermosa novia. Desde su cabello indomable –como ella- hasta las mejillas suaves, la pequeña nariz de botón, los labios tentadores y los ojos café caramelo. Si se acercaba lo suficiente podía incluso oler el aroma a frutilla que provenía de los mechones marrones rizados.

Siendo claramente obvio con su contemplación espero pacientemente a que se diera cuenta. No lo defraudó. A pesar de estar inmersa en la clase ella empezó a notar una mirada fija en su persona y cuando giró a su costado descubrió a su novio observándola muy atentamente. El calor comenzó a subir hasta los costados de su rostro, fingió ignorar la sonrisa de Harry y prestó atención al profesor.

_Harry, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme, por favor?,_ pidió, entre irritada y avergonzada. No hubo respuesta salvo el ensanchamiento en su expresión mientras que volvía a su posición con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos doblados sobre la mesa. Hermione suspiró, _niños,_ retornando a su actividad.

En su interior Harry reía por su primer pasatiempo satisfecho. Observar a su novia era entretenido pero hacerla sonrojar era mucho mejor. Dobló el cuello hacia el otro costado, inspeccionando el aula distraídamente. Curiosamente, no encontró ninguna cabeza roja. No veía a Ronald faltar para hacer alguna escena así que había una buena probabilidad de esperar algo más tarde.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y cerró los ojos. Fueron sólo pocos minutos después que la clase se terminó.

_Harry, Harry, despierta._ Alguien lo sacudió un poco mientras la voz dulce, pero matizada con un tono mandón siguió llamándolo. _Harryyy_… Suspiró, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

— Mione—bostezó, adormilado— ¿Ya es hora de irnos?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

— Sí, vamos—ambos de levantaron y marcharon fuera, él no tardando en adivinar hacia donde iban. Caminando por los pasillos lograron evitar a un gran grupo de chicas vestidas de azul cielo con acento francés y a un fan obsesionado con tomarle fotografías, por si alguna vez había pensado que por el Torneo el chico habría de dedicarse a otras personas.

Se detuvieron frente al lago negro, bajo un frondoso árbol. Acomodándose contra su corteza, Harry estiró los brazos y sonrió tranquilamente mientras enterraba su cabeza entre las hebras rizadas, abrazándola por su costado.

Ambos pudieron sentir un ronroneo interno lleno de calor. El vínculo reaccionaba positivamente ante los estímulos de afecto al parecer. Hermione suspiró, acurrucándose contra él y observando las aguas del Lago Negro.

_Ayer cuando fui a Gringotts le pregunté a mi gerente de cuentas, Granddig sobre si conocía a alguien honesto y no corrupto en el ministerio para apoyar la causa de Sirius, _contó,_ él me recomendó a Amelia Bones, la directora de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Al parecer, es una bruja muy capaz y con un alto sentido de justicia. _Sonrió. _Así que le pedí que contactase con ella para arreglar una reunión, tendré la respuesta hoy. _

_¿Pero tienes evidencia en favor a Sirius? Aún hoy son muy pocos los que saben que Pettigrew está vivo y que era él el guardián secreto, no Sirius. _

_Está en mi testamento, Hermione, y también en una carta de mi padre. Voy a entregárselos e incluiré mis recuerdos, los globins tienen un Pensadero. _

_Eso parece bien. ¿Pero te lo prestaran? La relación entre magos y duendes no es siempre buena, además los Pensaderos son objetos muy raros, _recordó haber leído sobre ello en uno de sus libros de lectura ligera. _Espero que todo salga bien… _

_Yo también._ Sino estaría haciéndole una visita a cierta periodista con un pequeño secreto. _Ya le he escrito la carta a Sirius, voy a mandársela con Hedwig más tarde. _

_Está bien._

Ninguno dijo nada más, disfrutando de la presencia mutua y del silencio, algo que comúnmente no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Exceptuando, claro, la biblioteca donde una mujer anciana gobernaba con mano de hierro.

El tiempo se escapó rápidamente y ya era mediodía cuando dejaron su lugar rumbo al Gran Comedor. Tomaron asiento al lado de un tímido Neville con quien pronto entablaron una conversación sobre las propiedades de la hiedra de Rumania y sus diferencias con la hiedra común. El muchacho era claramente un experto en eso y mientras que Hermione disfrutaba de ampliar su conocimiento él se aliviaba que al menos había alguien que no creyese en la estupidez marca Ronald Weasley.

La entrada de los búhos llamó la atención de varios, y pronto dos aves se dirigían hacia donde estaban. A juzgar por la expresión entre resignada y triste de su compañero la lechuza marrón era de Neville, y obviamente el regio animal proveniente de Gringotts era para él.

Le dio un pedazo de jamón y luego prosiguió a guardar la carta en su túnica. _Voy a dejarla para después, hay demasiadas personas por aquí. _Hermione asintió, comprendiendo antes de servirse un poco más de jugo de calabaza.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Neville?—ella preguntó, ante la ligera palidez que adornaba el rostro del Gryffindor.

—N-no, todo está bien—hizo una mueca mientras alimentaba al ave antes de que se fuera. Harry alzó las cejas pero se encogió mentalmente de hombros decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo con ese asunto, y al parecer Hermione también lo hizo ya que no comentó nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué hay después?—Harry preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Menos tenso, Neville respondió— Adivinación.

— Yo tengo Aritmancia—Hermione murmuró, distraídamente mientras miraba alrededor— Neville, ¿sabes dónde está Ronald? No lo vimos en Historia y ahora tampoco está aquí, en el _almuerzo._

Él la observó por un momento como si intentase descubrir porque querían saber ese después de todo loque había dicho el pelirrojo en el desayuno.

— No hace falta que nos digas, Nev. Sólo nos preocupamos un poco, después de todo, hemos sido amigos desde primer año y nunca lo hemos visto perder una comida—expuso, Harry, tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novia.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Neville asintió— Yo sólo me preguntaba por qué, bueno, él no dijo cosas muy amables hoy—se detuvo ante el bufido de Hermione pero siguió— mientras íbamos a la clase de Historia el director lo llamó para hablar con él, me dijo que le avisara al profesor Bins que Ron no llegaría a su clase y luego se fueron. Dean estuvo con él después y me dijo que parecía extrañamente satisfecho, como si su equipo preferido de Quiddicht hubiese ganado—se encogió de hombros antes de mordisquear un sándwich.

Las probabilidades de que eso sucediese eran tan altas como las que había de que Voldemort se enamorase de una muggle. Además, si se trataba del director… eso sólo significaba un "¡genial!".

— Oh, vaya—fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras compartían una mirada cómplice. Ella también sospechaba de algo— muchas gracias, Neville.

—Sí, gracias—Harry sonrió ampliamente— ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos después, a la hora del té?—sugirió, sabía que el chico era una persona amable y muy capaz pero inseguro así que no estaría mal incorporarlo a su grupo.

— Podemos repasar algunas lecciones en la biblioteca, si quieres puedo ayudarte con Pociones—ofreció, ella.

La expresión del chico se iluminó ante la última parte pero luego pareció algo avergonzado— ¿De verdad? No quiero molestarlos…

— Nuestros amigos nunca nos molestan—decretó, firmemente Harry, despejando sus dudas.

— Gracias—murmuró, sonriente.

Los platos desaparecieron y pronto se vieron en necesidad de separarse, ellos a Adivinación y la única chica de su pequeño grupo hacia Aritmancia. Despidiéndose con un pequeño beso -Hermione y Harry- y un hasta luego –todos- se fueron hacia su destino.

No hubiese querido separarse de ella pero al menos sabía que el anillo la protegería. Aunque ya quisiera ver las consecuencias de quien se atreviese a intentar hacerle daño. Estaría atento a las demás y sobre todo a la pequeña Weasley, no vaya a ser que la operación "enamora a tu hombre perfecto" vaya en marcha antes de lo esperado.

Daba gracias a Merlín y a todo Dios de turno que su bono los protegía contra pociones de amor. Hizo una mueca. Después de ocuparse del juicio de su padrino pediría apoyo para asegurar que el uso de Amortenia y similares fuesen prohibidas terminantemente, sobre todo en las escuelas.

Con ese pensamiento llegó al aula de Trelawney para que nuevamente le proviniese sobre una muerte horrible. Acomodándose en su lugar de siempre con Neville cerca y el sitio vacío a su lado ya que éste no había querido sentarse allí para no tener problemas con el otro chico.

Pronto la clase comenzó, no antes de que cierto pelirrojo entrara con una gran sonrisa boba en su rostro y se sentase a su izquierda tranquilamente. Harry pasó toda la lección ignorando las miradas del idiota, los mensajes llenos de muerte sobre su futuro y, lo que intentaba pasar por alto más que todo, la vista clavada en su espalda por parte de cierto hurón arrogante.

Ya tenía suficiente con las chicas, sólo esperaba que el Malfoy fuese tan recto como lo "pura" que era su sangre… Aunque recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez que era algo de miedo lo obsesionado que parecía con joderlo, ojalá se tratase de orgullo herido, sino… bueno, conocía varias formas de mantenerlo alejado.

Por suerte, la clase pasó rápidamente y él agradeció que tenía tiempo libre después. Aunque no vería a Hermione hasta dos horas más tarde. Bueno, mientras se ocuparía de sus cartas. Satisfecho con su plan, se despidió de Neville con la promesa de encontrarse en la biblioteca después y se dirigió hacia el Lago Negro, al lugar donde había estado anteriormente con Hermione.

A medio camino, cierta persona lo interceptó.

— ¡Harry, te he estado buscando! —Ronald Weasley interrumpió su camino y su paz mental.

Alzando las cejas, el nombrado resistió el impulso de desmayarlo y salir pitando— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Weasley?—se las arregló para que usar un tono totalmente desprovisto de emoción, recalcando su apellido.

— Yo… yo…—se mordió la lengua antes de susurrar— Siento lo de hoy, Harry, estaba celoso y… bueno, siento haber dicho todo eso, sobre Cho y Hermione…—terminó, mirando el suelo.

— No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte—fue su única respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

— ¡Espera! ¿Entonces significa que todo está bien? —él pregunto. Harry se preguntó si él era demasiado corto o simplemente tenía un problema serio en el oído –entre otros-, sin embargo, el chico interpretó esto como una afirmación a sus palabras— Genial, amigo. ¿Qué tal si jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico? Un tiempo a solas sin libros ni materias—era sin duda para él mismo una oportunidad genial.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Ronald. Volveremos a hablar cuando te disculpes con Hermione—acabó con su esperanza rápidamente antes de que siguiese con su charla de "amigos". Dándole una última mirada de molestia echó a andar con pasos veloces hasta el primer aula vacía que encontró.

Ingresando, echó un par de encantamientos de silencio y privacidad además de algunos repelentes imperceptibles. Finalmente llamó a su amigo.

— Dobby.

Un "plop" y un pequeño elfo apareció.

— Dobby ya está aquí, señor Harry, ¡Dobby tiene información para el gran Harry Potter, señor!

Sonriendo ante su derroche de energía, habló— Dobby, tranquilo, por favor. ¿Qué es eso que dices?

— Oh, señor, Dobby lo siente pero no puede calmarse, ¡es que Dobby se ha enterado de algo y está muy molesto! —si alguna vez se había preguntado si los elfos fruncían el ceño ahí estaba su respuesta— Hoy Dobby se apareció en la oficina del director y lo escuchó hablando con su otro amigo, señor Harry, ellos…—unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos— ¡El director quería que su amigo lo espiase y a cambio de su información, el director dejaría a su señorita Granger para él! Dobby siente mucho que se entere de esto, señor Harry Potter—lloriqueó, secándose las gotas saladas con sus orejas.

— Tranquilo, Dobby, me suponía algo así, no te preocupes. Ronald no es mi amigo y Hermione es mi novia, tenemos un bono de almas con ella—le contó. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en él antes de sonreír tan ampliamente como sólo un elfo podía.

— Dobby lo felicita, señor Harry Potter, ¿entonces Dobby tiene ahora señora? ¡Dobby es muy feliz!

— No creo que le guste que le llames así, Dobby—murmuró, casi sin pensar recordando SPEW— luego hablaremos de esto, por ahora te doy muchas gracias por esto, encaja perfectamente como la razón por la cual él se disculpó. Bueno, eso no importa. Estaré alerta—siguió, luego le sonrió— Muy bien, Dobby, una última pregunta. ¿Dijeron algo más o nombraron a alguien más en la conversación?

— Dobby escuchó sobre "señorita Weasley", el director dijo que el señor Harry Potter pronto se daría cuenta de que ella estaba destinada para él y que en ese momento podría quedarse con la señora, que así debía ser—terminó, saltando ligeramente ante las carcajadas que salieron del mago.

— ¿Es así? Muchas gracias por todo, Dobby. Por cierto, llamame sólo Harry, ¿sí? Somos amigos después de todo.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron— ¿Amigos? Dobby llamará entonces al señor Harry Potter, señor Harry—con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preguntó— ¿necesita algo más, señor Harry?

Sabiendo que no podía esperar algo más, negó lentamente— No, está bien, Dobby, puedes irte. Te llamaré si necesito algo—una última sonrisa y el elfo desapareció.

Solo en la habitación, él apretó los puños e inspiró lentamente, dejando que el aire escape sin prontitud. _Como si fuera a dejarlos_, pensó, curvando sus labios peligrosamente. Él ya la había perdido una vez y no volvería a hacerlo. Al parecer, tendría que dejar fuera de juego al director pronto.

Se preguntó que pasaría si el Mundo Mágico se enterara que sus hijos habían estado siendo enseñados por el mismo Voldemort, acechados por un troll y luego por un basilisco, sin olvidar al profesor que acostumbraba a _obliatar _para robar historias.

Con ese pensamiento feliz se quedó allí, sacando la carta de su túnica.

* * *

Y adiós.

Sip, justamente aquí lo dejo. ¿Qué tal? :P

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden decirme su opinión sin amenazas ni restricciones –excepto el respeto, claro- y que, obviamente, la tendré en cuenta. Como pidieron, el dúo de Zanahorias del infierno hizo su apareció :D no sabía muy bien cómo hacer esa parte, ¿qué les pareció? :/ ¿natural o demasiado frígida?

Bueno, tengo que decir nuevamente que no esperaba tal apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias, los quiero un montón! :DDD Amo sus comentarios, enserio, casi lloro :') pero de alegría. Ah, y gracias a la amable lectora que me explicó lo de los comentarios –cofcofNoemicofcof-, ya decía yo que era raro que aparecieran días después de que fuesen publicados. Una verdadera lástima si hubo algunos que no aparecieron directamente ._. realmente espero que no haya pasado.

En fin, me muero de hambre y los sándwich –contrario a la creencia común- no se hacen solos, así que nuevamente muchas gracias por todos esos hermosos reviús, favoritos y "sigue así" :DDD No sé qué haría sin ustedes, enserio. :'D

¡Un gran abrazo lleno de amosh y unos besos llenos de… bueno, de besos :D!

¡Cuídense! :) Nos veremos en el otro capítulo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración**: No, no te confundas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, gracias. :) Yo sólo los pido prestado a J.K Rowling para un rato… luego veré cuando los devuelvo. (Pst. ¿En algún sitio dice que tengo que devolverlos a TODOS?)

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

VI

Lo qué el oro es

* * *

"_No necesito dinero para comprar un futuro… _

_Sino para ayudar a construirlo"_

* * *

Pese a la creencia popular los globins no odiaban a los magos. Sólo eran, ¿cómo decirlo? Apenas tolerantes con aquellos –y aquellas- que no disimulaban su desprecio por ellos… que componía la mayor parte del mundo mágico. He ahí la razón por la que la idea de que aborrecían a los "honorables seres superiores".

Sin embargo, si tratabas con respeto a un duende la diferencia era claramente obvia. No había miradas conspiratorias ni sentías la sensación de que había algo que te faltaba saber (algo que la mayoría prefería ignorar en favor de sus ideales de supremacía) ya que aunque en Gringotts la confianza era la base los banqueros preferían no ofrecer (a menos que hiciesen una pregunta directamente) diferentes alternativas o consejos con aquellos que los miraban desde arriba (metafórica y literalmente).

Harry tenía esto siempre en mente –además de que estaba en su naturaleza ser humilde y no creer que era mejor que otros por ser de diferente especie- mientras hablaba y trabajaba con ellos. Después de todo, existía una buena razón por la que se decía lo de no meterse con duendes. Sólo tenías que recordar donde guardabas tu dinero para comprender una buena parte de la frase.

El nuevo Lord Potter tenía más de hora y media para encontrarse con su novia así que no pensó que estaría mal encargarse de sus asuntos personalmente. Con la carta asegurada en su túnica se encaminó hacia la lechuzaría en busca de la suya, encontrándola en uno de los lugares más altos.

Ella voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro, mordiéndole cariñosamente su oreja— Hola chica, ¿cómo estás? ¿me extrañaste?—susurró, acariciando sus plumas con suavidad— Yo sí, mucho—hacía años que el verdadero Harry no la veía y en ese momento, la parte vacía se llenó.

_Hueles raro, ¿qué sucedió?_ La voz en su mente sonaba femenina pero no era la de su novia por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

_Hedwig, puedo escucharte. _

_¡Al fin! _Ella ululó lo más similar a un bufido que había escuchado por parte de un búho. _Me preocupaba que tardaras tanto pero ahora me entiendes, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de revisarme? El humano anciano que viste con esas ropas tan chillones me apuntó con su varita la otra vez y la verdad es que me siento un poco pesada._

_Deben ser hechizos de localización_, reflexionó, y con un movimiento de sus dedos su familiar pronto se sintió más liviano. _Ya está, chica. La próxima vez que veas al viejo sólo vete, ¿está bien? _Hedwig no pareció feliz pero asintió picándole ligeramente uno de los dedos. _Por cierto, ¿podrías llevar esto a mi padrino, por favor? _

_Está bien, Harry. _Recibiendo el pequeño sobre, batió orgullosamente sus alas antes de volar hacia su destino, dejándolo solo.

Deslizándose entre los pasillos se encontró con una de las últimas personas con las que creía que se podrían encontrar. Fleur DelaCourt, campeona de Beauxbatons y orgullosa mitad-veela le sonreía tan encantadoramente que tendría a cualquier chico de rodillas pidiéndole casamiento. Pero quisiese o no, él no era cualquier chico, era San Potter, bien enamorado y vinculado a su alma gemela.

Cortésmente, Harry saludó— Buenas tardes, ¿me permite pasar? —sus últimas palabras borraron la cambiaron su expresión a una de sorpresa.

—Claro—murmuró con un evidente tono dulce extranjero, realizando una gracioso caída de pestañas que muchas mujeres quisieran poseer.

—Gracias, que tengas buen día—finalizó, caminando hacia el Lago Negro.

Había sido la conversación más tonta que alguna vez ella había tenido, donde por primera vez era ella la confundida. El efecto veela nunca le había fallado pero esta vez él había mirado de una forma educada pero que gritaba a todas luces "eres sólo una extraña" sorprendiéndola. Interesante… pero ya caería. Los hombres eran todos iguales, después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento ella se encaminó hacia su carruaje, el largo cabello rubio fluyendo al compás de sus pasos con gracilidad sobrenatural.

Negando en su interior, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería evitar a la chica. Prefería a la que estaba enamorada de Bill Weasley no la que se creía realmente irresistible (qué lo era en su mayor gran parte), salvo para él, claro. Él no quería ninguna veela dijeran lo que dijeran, ya tenía a su Hermione y eso le era más que suficiente.

Una sonrisa bastante boba pero feliz brilló en su rostro mientras se detenía en su árbol favorito, ojeando sus costados en busca de alguien. No viendo a alguien se adentró entre la vegetación hasta un punto medianamente ni tan lejos ni tan cerca y sacó el papel que serviría de traslador.

— Lord Harry Potter—susurró, antes que la conocida sensación de un huracán tragándole le asaltó. Como odiaba eso.

Pronto se encontró afuera del imponente banco y echándole un vistazo al mensaje grabado en una de las paredes sonrió para sí antes de ingresar. No parecía ser raro que un adolescente de catorce años vestido con sus túnicas escolares estuviese allí ya que nadie le prestó mucha atención. Eso era lo bueno. Allí entre esas paredes no era el Niño-que-vivió.

— Disculpe—llamó a uno de los duendes— ¿podría llevarme con Granddig, por favor?—pidió, sonriendo amistosamente. Él pareció sorprendido y lo observó con sospecha al percibir el encanto en su rostro –en su cicatriz- pero asintió al mostrarle la parte final de la carta donde el sello del duende nombrado se veía con claridad.

— Por aquí, Lord Potter—lo dirigió por el mismo pasillo largo que había recorrido la última vez hasta frenar frente a una puerta de algarrobo con una placa dorada en la que podía leerle "Granddig, gerente Potter". Tocó una sola vez antes que la voz les permitiese pasar.

—Muchas gracias…—leyó el pequeño pedazo de tela bordado en su pecho— Bekwood, que su oro fluya en libertad.

— Y su espada no deje enemigo sin castigo. Un… gusto, Lord Potter—eso era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que se podía obtener de un duende.

—Buenas tardes, Granddig, ¿me ha extrañado?—él inquirió, sonriendo burlonamente mientras tomaba asiento.

— Disculpe, no ha estado lejos el suficiente tiempo—respondió solemnemente, pero Harry notó las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curvadas— Si no le molesta, comenzaremos con sus pedidos. Como habrá leído, Madam Bones se reunirá aquí el próximo sábado a las diez am, **no falte**, nos ha costado un poco convencerla de asistir—Harry asintió fervientemente y él prosiguió— luego, el asunto del basilisco… tenemos lista una cuadrilla de duendes para mañana a la hora que desee.

— Es sábado, así que la mayoría estarán en Hogsmeade por lo que la escuela se encontrará casi desierta a las dos. ¿Le parece bien?

—Es su decisión, señor Potter. Nos encontrará a esa hora en las puertas de Hogwarts—terminó, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Ahora, con respecto a sus sospechas sobre la existencia de un artefacto tan oscuro en nuestras instalaciones…—él pareció estar haciendo esfuerzos para continuar— hemos discutido con el director y sus consejeros hasta llegar a un acuerdo donde sólo han sido dos bóvedas las analizadas y desde afuera. Como Lord Potter, su fortuna es una buena inversión en Gringotts por lo que su pedido fue finalmente concedido gracias a su influencia, debo añadir que su trato respetuoso hacia nosotros –algo tan extraño viniendo de un mago de su posición- también ayudó. La Malfoy fue la primera en ser visitada por nuestros especialistas—un brillo feroz apareció en su rostro y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente parecía haber deseado haber encontrado algo— no hallamos algo como un Horrocrux allí—no fue necesario añadir el "lamentablemente" de forma verbal—pero… fue diferente en la bóveda Lenstrange, siendo detectada esa clase magia muy oscura proveniente del interior. Tomamos medidas y con nuestras técnicas hemos sido capaces de erradicar el pedazo de alma anclada al objeto—él concluyó con algo de satisfacción, mientras sacaba un paquete de uno de sus cajones y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo su mirada no dejaba de reflejar que obviamente tenía algo para decir.

Contemplando la copa grabada con un tejón, Harry sonrió— Es fantástico. Eso significa uno menos—no dejo espacio para interrogaciones sobre esa última declaración— me gustaría preguntar, con temor a inmiscuirme en asuntos que no son de competencia, ¿qué sucederá con el contenido de la bóveda de la familia Lenstrange?—preguntó, profundamente interesado por una buena razón.

Granddig lo escudriñó antes de _sonreír_— Como fue gracias a sus servicios que este descubrimiento sucedió, el director ha decidido, como la cuenta ha sido cancelada y todos sus bienes inhibidos, que estos deben pasar en su gran mayoría a usted. Con las propiedades junto con la mayor parte de su oro y demás objetos de valor en su poder hemos tenido que incrementar de tamaño su bóveda. Felicidades a usted, señor Potter.

Mostrando una expresión afable, él asintió tranquilamente— Gracias. Espero darle un buen uso, señor—una pequeña curvatura de labios maliciosa le dio la pista al duende de que había algo grande entre las manos del adolescente— Antes de que lo olvide, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted. ¿Es realmente verdadero que al vencer a un mago tres veces el ganador obtiene todo de él?—eso era algo que se había estado cuestionando.

No. Él no era un amante del dinero y estaba en carrera por apoderarse de cada galeón posible, pero Voldemort siempre se había regodeado de ser el heredero de Slytherin y le había robado tantas personas importantes que él no se cerraría los ojos si podía joderlo. El cabrón se lo merecía después de todo.

— Bueno, eso es algo bastante antiguo, Lord Potter—el pensamiento de más oro hizo brillar sus ojos astutamente—… pero ha habido varios casos a lo largo de la historia de los magos, sólo que al final han casi desaparecido. Nadie querría pelear contra alguien tres veces para perder todo lo poseído.

El Elegido sonrió todo menos inocente— Es verdad. Pero hay algunos demasiados ciegos, Granddig. ¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna cuenta para el heredero de Salazar Slytherin?—inquirió, ante la mirada sorprendida del globin.

— Podríamos llegar a buscarla—murmuró, estrechando los ojos— aunque debería pasar primero una pequeña prueba, si no le molesta, es sólo procedimiento estándar.

Con una actitud simpática, aceptó sin inconvenientes— Claro, ¿qué es lo debo hacer?

Diez minutos más tarde Harry se encontró mirando con curiosidad un pequeño cubo de plata con el cuerpo de una serpiente labrada en toda su extensión. Su gerente de cuentas había llamado a su asistente después de su pregunta y éste le había traído a los minutos una especie de disco cuyo interior se movía como el fondo de un Pensadero. Una gota de su sangre había terminado en su interior y frente a sus ojos una cantidad de magia, _su_ magia también había ingresado allí.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que su nombre apareciese en letras fluidas para luego ser remplazado por "Tom Marvolo Riddle" en color rojo. Al parecer, dijese lo que dijese Lord Voldemort siempre sería reconocido con su nombre "muggle". Se lo restregaría en el próximo encuentro.

Esa había sido la gran "prueba" y pronto el duende de menor rango había aparecido con eso, explicando que era lo único que se hallaba bajo el nombre de "Tom Riddle" mientras que no había ninguna bóveda perteneciente al fundador de Hogwarts. Al menos tenía el título, señaló apreciativamente.

— ¿Qué es?—él exteriorizó su cuestionamiento, girando entre sus manos el objeto. La copa estaba en buen recaudo en su bolsillo, ansiosa por regresar a su portador. O al menos a lo que quedaba de él, que vendría a ser la casa Hufflepuff. Lo que tenía toda su atención en ese momento era el extraño cubo.

— Hace muchos años los magos y brujas lo usaban para guardar objetos muy preciados, Lord Potter, pero cayeron en desgracia ya que sólo se necesitaba la palabra correcta para desactivar la protección y obtener su contenido—reveló, el duende mayor.

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba seguro de que se trataría de algo en parcel. Después de todo, se trataba de algo Slytherin… y había una serpiente en el grabado. Sí, bueno, era demasiado obvio en realidad. Aceptando la explicación con una sonrisa deleitada se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— Entonces, caballeros, sólo queda ver cuáles son mis propiedades y bienes heredados—comentó, alegremente— si no les molesta…—miró el reloj cucú que adornaba la pared azul— me gustaría una lista completa para llevar, me temo que ya no me queda tiempo.

Tenía que juntarse con su linda novia en la biblioteca… ah, y con Neville. Sí, él era un buen chico. Nada parecido a los Weasley menores, gracias a Merlín.

Mientras el globin asistente iba a por los papeles, Harry recordó— Sobre las acciones legales contra Dumbledore… lo mejor sería esperar un poco tiempo, hasta que mi padrino quede libre al menos, ¿eso está bien? —él prefería contar con la asistencia de Sirius, después de todo era uno de los pocos en los que podía confiar.

Un recuerdo lo golpeó. ¡El guardapelo de Slytherin! Estaba en la casa de Sirius, ¿cómo olvidarlo? A manos del elfo loco y retorcido. Hizo una mueca. Ya planearía el cómo obtenerlo.

— Como desee, Lord Potter—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente— Aquí está sus listas. La de herencia familiar ha sido separada de la de derecho por conquista. Disfrute de su lectura.

— Muchas gracias, Granddig…—tomó los papeles que el asistente le entregaba y echó un vistazo a su nombre—, Seren—sonrió ampliamente ante sorpresa que mostró— Han estado trabajando muy bien y pienso que un gracias no es suficiente, ¿qué tal un aumento del cinco por ciento?

Fue como si la navidad, la pascua y cada día festivo de su calendario hubiese llegado para ellos en ese momento. Oh, sí, empleados entusiastas venían perfectamente bien a su causa.

Minutos después, Harry estaba fuera ya de Gringotts. Le había costado un par para convencer a los duendes que no bromeaba, y después de recibir su traslador había dejado el lugar en virtud de volver a Hogwarts, con la prueba de su fortuna en su bolsillo. Era un buen comienzo, en realidad. Y anotaba una fuerte frase mental: "nunca te metas con quienes guardan tu oro", sobre todo, nunca quiebres una de las normas o vas a pagarlo.

Él se preguntó si la bruja loca había estado al tanto de que si encontraban un artefacto como ese en su bóveda podían efectivamente clausurar su cuenta y quedarse con todo su dinero. Quizás no creía que fuese posible que los duendes hicieran algo contra una sangre pura como ella… o no le importaba ya que era una tarea de su amo.

Tal vez ambos.

Bueno, eso no importaba. Sólo el hecho de que había logrado neutralizar un porcentaje de una poderosa arma de Voldemort: su ayuda económica de parte de sus seguidores. Se rió entre dientes, esas basuras no se merecían nada mejor. Los Lenstrange eran un buen comienzo –más al incluir a la perra de Bellatrix- pero no era suficiente.

Mientras los Mortífagos tuviesen poder económico y social podrían comprar su boleto de salida. No había más que mirar al caso de los Malfoy que gozaban de una alta reputación a pesar de haber estado sirviendo a un loco psicópata y haber contribuido en muchos casos de asesinato. O los Nott, donde el hombre tenía un asiento en el Winzengamot, el Tribunal Supremo de Magia.

Aunque Voldemort fuese destruido con personas así en el poder el Mundo Mágico jamás cambiaría. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien peor que los anteriores señores oscuros apareciese. Y ésta vez no habría Niño-que-vivió para salvarlos.

Tendría que hacer algo con ellos si quería que los demás tuviesen oportunidad también, no sólo los hijos de muggles –como su Hermione- sino también todos los otros seres. Sabía que su novia estaría de acuerdo y que aunque parecía una utopía podría alcanzarse.

Él lo haría… con ayuda, claro.

Eso solo era el comienzo. Sonrió de una forma casi depredadora antes de apretar el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo y susurrar "Bosque Prohibido", siendo arrastrado a los segundos por una poderosa sensación de engullimiento.

Por suerte para él nadie podría decir que vio a Harry Potter frente a Gringotts debido al fuerte hechizo desilusionador que se había echado.

En otra parte, Hermione salía de su clase justo en el momento en el que se encontró con una extraña sorpresa. Como medida de seguridad para evitar a las chicas como Lavander –y Ginny- terminó tomando una ruta más solitaria del castillo rumbo a la biblioteca, más a medio camino se encontró con algo _inusual. _A Pansy Parkinson llorando.

Como toda niña sabía que las chicas lloraban. Incluso ella lo hacía a veces a pesar de querer mantenerse fuerte, aunque obviamente buscaba un lugar donde nadie pudiese escucharlo. Y al parecer esa había sido la decisión de la Slytherin.

A pesar de su actitud insufrible a primeras luces, Hermione era ante todo alguien compasiva. Y a pesar de que la muchacha frente a ella en cuestión alguien que se burlaba continuamente de su apariencia no iba dejarla allí sola. No era lo correcto según su moral.

Acercándose silenciosamente pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir. No es como si pudiese preguntarle directamente que le pasaba o abrazarla como su madre lo había hecho cuando era pequeña, no eran amigas después de todo.

Su indecisión costó que fuese descubierta. Y no fue una buena reacción.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? ¿Tus amigos se dieron cuenta de que solo eres una sabelotodo fastidiosa y te abandonaron? —era de todas maneras un intento de recomponerse, pero falló miserablemente cuando las lágrimas continuaron bajando.

Suspirando tranquilamente Hermione se dejó caer a una distancia media de ella, tirando ligeramente de su túnica para abrigarse. Fue cuando notó que la muchacha no llevaba ninguna, sólo su uniforme y bastante mal arreglado. Su ceño se frunció oscuramente mientras se desabrochaba su túnica.

— Hace frío, Parkinson. ¿Por qué no tienes tu túnica? —preguntó, en voz baja pero moderadamente controlada en acero frío. Cuando la muchacha se estremeció ella decidió que había usado un tono equivocado así que lo cambió a uno más suave, intentando reprimir el escenario en su mente— Supongo que no es mi asunto pero… toma, prefiero evitar algo innecesario—a pesar de la réplica dispuesta ella dejó caer alrededor de su cuerpo el pedazo de tela, dando gracias el haber echado el encanto de calefacción también en su uniforme.

—… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera te trato bien—murmuró, acurrucándose ligeramente en el manto, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento el frío que tenía.

—Tienes razón, no nos llevamos bien—sonrió, cálidamente—pero creo que en las segundas oportunidades, ¿tú no?

Pansy no respondió.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas antes de que Hermione habló— Desmayo—susurró, y ante su expresión de inquisición continuó— es un hechizo simple, sin mucho movimiento. Deja inconsciente a la persona durante cinco minutos al menos—terminó, analizando su expresión.

Parkinson asintió lentamente antes de mirar sus manos— ¿Cómo se hace?—inquirió, casi susurrando— No soy muy buena en encantamientos—añadió, apretando su varita.

Hermione sonrió— No te preocupes, sólo necesitas practicar. Puedo ayudarte si quieres—manifestó, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podría aceptarlo, después de todo seguía siendo una Slytherin y sus compañeros le clavarían una cruz si la encontraban con una sangre sucia, sobre todo siendo la novia de Harry Potter. Notó que ella también parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión así que simplemente se dedicó a mostrarle el hechizo.

Diez minutos después y la chica parecía haber encontrado el punto. Parecía feliz lanzándolo hacia la pared, hasta que Hermione recordó que tenía que juntarse con su novio y su amigo.

—Por cierto, Parkinson—alzando su varita tiró varios conjuros en ella, desapareciendo las huellas de su rostro y tornando el uniforme a su estado prolijo—. Felicitaciones por dominar el hechizo, intenta no usarlo en cada persona que se cruce en tu camino. Me sentiría un poco mal al saber que fui yo quien te lo enseñó—sin embargo la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro ofrecía otra versión. Se lo había mostrado para defenderse después de todo.

— No voy a prometerte nada, Granger—al fin sonrió, sin el desprecio habitual, mientras observaba la apariencia de su ropa.

—Oh, bueno, no puedo decir que no lo intenté—guardó su varita— Felicitaciones por aprenderlo, serás una de las primeras en la clase de sexto año cuando el profesor lo enseñe—curvó las comisuras de sus labios ampliamente—. Ahora tengo que irme, así que… hasta luego, Parkinson—se despidió, comenzando a caminar.

Esperaba no haberlos dejado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Antes de abandonar completamente el pasillo juró haber escuchado un "gracias, Granger" por parte de la chica. ¿No era acaso un nuevo buen comienzo? Ese pensamiento no escapó a su mente, sin embargo, no le contaría todos los detalles a su novio. Era algo de chicas después de todo.

Pensando en su novio intentó comunicarse con él, encontrándose con un muro grueso entre ambos. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Una pantalla mental entre ambos? Los bonos de alma eran raros por lo que había poca información, más todo lo que había leído señalaba que no separaba las mentes sino que el vínculo unía.

Su inteligente mente comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente. Si no se trataba del bono debía ser obra de él, algo que sólo sería posible al saber Oclumancia. Se mordió el labio pensativamente. Otra pregunta que se sumaba a la lista de dudas sobre su comportamiento.

Ya vería el momento propicio para su interrogatorio.

Su mente volvió al tema de la chica de antes. Su aspecto había encendido la mecha de justicia en ella pero no tenía idea de quien le había hecho eso y no creía que esta se lo diría. Le había enseñado el hechizo como medida de defensa, ya que aunque no creía en usar el poder para oprimir a los más débiles tampoco pensaba en que no se debía saber proteger.

Después de todo, no puedes esperar a que un héroe te salve, ¿verdad?

Su cabeza se llenó de teorías y planes para ayudar a la Slytherin, escaneando de vez en cuando para saber si el muro persistía. No quería que Harry lo supiese aún. Se lo diría, obviamente… pero con el tiempo. Aceptando ese pensamiento llegó a la biblioteca.

Oteando las mesas no se sorprendió al encontrar miradas celosas en su dirección. _Niñas_, pensó con un bufido interior. Pronto descubrió a Neville en una casi al final, alejada de todo el ligero murmullo de los demás. Tranquilamente se sentó a su lado, comenzando con la lección sobre Pociones pacientemente.

Harry aún no llegaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego... :D Perdón por la demora. Ya nos leeremos :D

¿Merezco un review? :')

¡Cuídense! :D Abrazos de miel y besos de mermelada :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración**: ¿Realmente tengo que decir esto? :'(... en fin, los personajes no son míos snif snif sino de una mujer británica llamada J. K. Rowling que siete años después nos viene con la historia de su arrepentimiento por la pareja HermionexRon .-. En fin, cosas de la vida, supongo. *se va a buscar su machete y la dirección de la casa de cierta escritora*

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

**What is happening?**

VII

l- Sé lo que piensas

* * *

"_Cuando tienes la información, mitad de la batalla ya está ganada"_

* * *

Fueron quince minutos después cuando una figura de desordenado cabello negro traspasó las puertas de la biblioteca en dirección a una mesa en especial. Hermione recién advirtió su presencia cuando tomó asiento a su lado. Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

— Harry, ¿ha pasado algo? —inquirió, un poco molesta por el bloqueo de su enlace. No entendía porque él podía hacerlo -ni tampoco _porqué_ lo hacía- pero entendía que no era algo que debía cuestionar frente a tantas personas.

— No, nada, sólo se me hizo un poco tarde. Lo siento, Herms, Neville—dio una sonrisa en su dirección.

El niño Longbotton miró tímidamente— No te preocupes, Harry, no pasa nada.

Hermione suspiró— Está bien—murmuró pero la mirada que le envió expresaba exactamente el pensamiento de "hablaremos más tarde". Volvió su atención al otro Gryffindor— Ahora… Si agregamos ajenjo a una poción estabilizada con begonia y cicuta, ¿qué se obtiene?

La conversación siguió en torno allí, con él dedicándose a observar su linda novia refunfuñada con él. El pequeño tirón de irritación que sentía provenir de ella era tan esclarecedor como el hecho de que estaba francamente ignorándolo. Mmm. No creía que llegar unos minutos tardes acarrearía esa reacción… ¿qué sería entonces?

Suspiró en su interior. Ya charlarían sobre ello después… mientras se dedicaría a contemplarla, sabiendo que a pesar de sus intentos de no prestarle atención Hermione sabía perfectamente que la estaba observando. El pequeño y bonito rubor en sus mejillas se lo aseguraba.

En la misma mesa, Neville intentó no sonreír por la escena. Como un niño tímido él era muy observador, prefiriendo callar y mirar al resto. No hubo ninguna intención o sentimiento malicioso en el lugar por parte de sus acompañantes mientras una le ayudaba con su peor lección y el otro se dedicaba a observar a ella.

Sí, fue un buen rato con _amigos_.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el grupo de tres se encontraba en formación hacia el gran comedor para la cena cuando un borrón se interpuso en su camino. Ron Weasley, en toda su "gloria" rojiza les mantuvo el paso cerrado un par de metros antes de su llegada las puertas.

Y justo cuando el día le había parecido hasta grandioso, más al prometerle responder todas sus dudas a Hermione con lo que había conseguido aliviar su molestia. O al menos eso parecía.

Alzando las cejas, él espero a que se explicara.

— Yo… —el adolescente se tiñó del mismo color de su cabello, mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más antes de fijarse en la única chica del grupo de tres— Lo siento, Hermione, sólo estaba…—tragó grueso— celoso de Harry y bueno… sé que dije cosas horribles… ¿puedes perdonarme?

Tiempo atrás, la expresión de cachorro herido hubiera roído sus defensas y lo hubiese perdonado fácilmente. Ella no era alguien de rencor después de todo… pero no quería decir que se olvidaría. Decidiendo que no querría cargar con ese asunto más tiempo, la muchacha asintió.

— Está bien, Ronald—una sonrisa explotó en el rostro pecoso ante su respuesta, pero cambió con su añadidura—… pero sigues siendo un inmaduro para mí—con su disculpa entre dientes, sin real sinceridad detrás sólo agraviaba el pensamiento de que el pelirrojo no era alguien totalmente honesto. Sabiendo ahora lo del dinero a los Weasley, se preguntó si alguna vez había sido su amigo de verdad o tan sólo un cuento.

— ¡Pero… me disculpé y todo! ¿Qué más quieres? —su ceño se frunció e hizo el amago de acercarse, siendo rápidamente echado hacia atrás por dos magos, principalmente el de ojos verdes que brillaban amenazantes hacia él.

— ¿Qué tal unas palabras serias? Estás hablando con la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, Weasley, ¿Es que eres tan idiota como para pensar que tragaría todo lo que dices con facilidad? —bufó— Incluso Fang se daría cuenta que no hay nada de autenticidad en ti. Sólo hazte un lado y déjanos pasar.

La llegada de otros estudiantes causó la rápida media vuelta del chico, quién atravesó las puertas en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor. Con el mal humor que tenía –y la vergüenza- lo único que deseaba en ese momento era un gran, gran plato de comida deliciosa antes de ir con el director a quejarse y preguntar sobre qué curso de acción de tomar.

Los otros tres magos se sentaron lo más alejado posible del "pequeño" fastidio, la elección de charlar amenamente. Harry utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no reírse en la cara de Dumbledore, el viejo efectivamente tenía tanta sutileza como odio a sus caramelos a juzgar por la forma en la que sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca.

Él nunca negaría lo bien que se sentía dejar al anciano sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente había esperado que su espía fuese recibido con los brazos abiertos, convirtiéndose en una fuente de los secretos del arma que acabaría con Voldemort. Lástima, ¿he? Todos tienen sus propios planes y Harry no dejaría los suyos.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Neville, la parejita se acurrucó en un extremo de los sillones con encantos silenciadores a su alrededor. Hermione no pareció impresionado por ellos sabiendo lo simples que eran. Pero era curioso que él los supiera a la perfección. Al parecer no había leído sólo libros sobre costumbres sangre-puras.

— Muy bien, Harry, me gustaría saber porque me has estado bloqueando todo el día—su tono exigía una inmediata explicación.

_Mierda._ Ajustándose los anteojos, respondió con una evasiva— Tú también lo has estado haciendo—señaló, con voz suave pero firme.

Ella negó— No, no lo he hecho. He intentado hablar contigo mediante nuestro vínculo pero fue como intentar llamar con una línea cortada.

— Yo también lo he intentado pero desde la tarde que no he podido hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró, ¿qué era eso entonces? Odiaba no saber la respuesta, y había demasiado pocos libros que mencionaban el bono de almas. En su interior, Harry se encogió por la pequeña mentira. Al menos, era cierto que ella también se había bloqueado, siendo una Oclumante natural la mente de Hermione simplemente copió su movimiento mediante el vínculo. Sonaba extraño y lo sería más si se lo decía, después de todo no estaba en ningún libro de la biblioteca.

Pensando en ello, Harry sugirió— Estoy seguro que habrá una enorme biblioteca en la mansión Potter, podemos buscar más información—lo dicho pareció ser acertado ya que ella sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos. Esto no era simplemente por sus palabras favoritas sino también por el "nosotros".

Algo conforme por el momento, Hermione asintió— Está bien, pero… ¿no podremos comunicarnos más mentalmente?

Era tanta una pérdida como una bendición, después de todo ella no quería decirle todavía sobre Pansy. Todos tienen derecho a la privacidad, ¿no?

Él suspiró abatido y ella se sintió algo mal por tener ese pensamiento— No lo sé. Lo intentaremos después, mientras…—sonrió ampliamente, extrayendo un pergamino de su bolsillo— ¿Por qué no miramos acerca de las propiedades Potter? —la lista con todo lo _recibido_ de la casa Lestrange estaba guardado, la noticia sobre ello se lo guardaría para un poco más adelante. Mañana, quizás. O pasado…

Su linda novia curioseó a su lado, impresionada ante la larga vista— Vaya, esas son muchas, Harry. Lo repito, me alegra haberme enamorado de ti antes de saber que tenías tanto dinero o sino podría haber pasado como una caza-recompensas—la risa suave emanó de ambos.

Harry besó su mejilla y sus labios antes de murmurar— Sólo alguien realmente estúpido pensaría así de ti, Herms.

Felices y acaramelados, ambos pasaron los próximos minutos antes del toque de queda ignorando a los demás compañeros demasiados densos como para darse cuenta de no interrumpirlos mientras leían sobre los diferentes lugares. Miami, Milán, París y Australia eran sólo algunos puntos, al parecer su familia sí que sabía la extensión de "emigrar".

* * *

Era alrededor de media noche cuando Harry abandonó la torre Gryffindor con el manto de invisibilidad a cuestas y el mapa del Merodeador en su mano. Entre los pasillos solitarios se deslizó silenciosamente hasta hallar un aula vacía, un par de encantos después y llamó a su elfo amigo.

— Dobby.

¡Plop! — Dobby fue llamado por lo que Dobby apareció, pero Dobby está triste porque no tiene ninguna información nueva para dar a su señor amigo Harry.

Él sonrió— No te preocupes por eso, Dobby, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente—su alagó causó una gran felicidad en el pequeño individuo— sólo quería pedirte un pequeño favor…—los ojos del chico brillaban mientras le daba instrucciones.

* * *

Severus Snape no estaba ciertamente feliz, despertando luego de sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo con el recuerdo de el engendro de James Potter lanzándolo contra la pared. _Eso no podía quedarse así, no lo haría._ Ya aprendería el mocoso a no meterse con los mayores.

Con planes de hacer su vida más imposible de normal él siguió mirando al techo blanco de la enfermería, había estado varias veces allí como para no reconocerlo.

Ahora…

_Si tan sólo pudiera moverse._

* * *

Con un último objetivo en mente, él se encaminó hacia cierto cuadro de trolls "bailando" ballet. Pasando tres veces frente a este con una idea clara de lo que quería pronto se vio atravesando una puerta que misteriosamente había aparecido allí.

En el interior, un juego de sillones era el único inventario y fue allí donde se recostó apaciblemente. Su interés en ese lugar fue obvio cuando sacó de su bolsillo un extraño cubo de plata con una serpiente grabada. Jugueteando con el objeto entre sus dedos, silbó "Slytherin" antes de presenciar como el animal se movía y una fina hendidura aparecía.

Finalmente, un pequeño papel salió de allí y tomándolo, Harry no evitó reírse abiertamente. Oh… podría sacarle tanto provecho a esa información.

* * *

_Y fin de la historia…_

Naa, mentira ;) no se asusten xD

Realmente siento la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupada y bastante seca de ideas. Sé que es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, son libres de decirme todo lo que les pareció :D desde aquí no puedo darles con mi palo golpeador de personas felices xDD

Por cierto, me gustaría que_ pasasen por mi perfil_ y echaran una miradita a la _última parte_, por fis, ¿sí? :D Se los agradecería mucho, mucho. :3

En fin, los quiero un montón y no saben cuánto valoro su apoyo. Me hacen taaan feliz :')

Bueno, no los entretengo más.

¡Besos de menta y abrazos de café! –Sé que aman mis besos y abrazos saborizados xD-


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración**: Ya sabemos que HP no me pertenece así que seguiremos simplemente con lo siguiente.

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

¡Muchas gracias a **Alessandra.12**! Ella es mi maravillosa beta ;) *presume*

* * *

What is happening?

VIII

El niño-que-creció

* * *

_"Hay veces que las personas cambian de una forma más asombrosa de lo que esperarías... y no puedes culpar a un tornero de tiempo, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Harry sonrió felizmente, permitiéndose mirar al director de Hogwarts durante un instante antes de volver su atención a su novia. Era una mañana feliz.

Para él, obviamente.

A metros de distancia, Albus Dumbledore no tenía el mismo pensamiento positivo.

Se había despertado ese día con la intención de volver a colocar al niño-que-Vivió en la posición que debía: bajo su ala y sus instrucciones. Sin embargo, su mano había dejado la sartén para tocar las llamas en el momento que Minerva lo contactó para notificarle que una partida de duendes estaría allí dentro de algunas horas para llevarse el basilisco de la Cámara, todo bajo las órdenes del señor Lord Harry Potter.

Él había intentado tranquilizarse respondiéndole a la mujer que él era el _director_, era imposible que algo se llevase a cabo dentro de las paredes de la escuela sin su autorización. Un pedazo de pergamino con citaciones de leyes antiguas que dejaba en claro que _Lord_ Harry Potter era dueño del basilisco y que tenía todo el derecho de llevárselo fue lo que recibió.

La carta, firmaba por el muchacho y su asesor de finanzas le sacó la lengua a sus planes.

Albus no entendía como el niño había ganado el título si se suponía que recién a los dieciocho años podría acceder a él. Es más, ahora como Lord, no tenía razón de tutor y eso era algo que no podría haberse permitido. Sin su orientación, el pobre Harry perdería el camino. No, no podía pasar. Él debía volver a actuar bajo su mirada…

El bien mayor estaba en juego. Su _plan_ estaba en riesgo.

Albus Dumbledore no escatimaría en esfuerzos para lograr su propósito.

Ahora… si tan sólo Ronald Weasley podría hacer un buen papel.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

A media mañana, Hermione miró a su novio sonriente. A pesar de que aún no podían hablarse "mentalmente" ella sentía claramente sus emociones. Tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, recordó cuando él le había contado la noche anterior sobre su plan y su nuevo título. Al principio obviamente se había sorprendido para luego pensarlo y finalmente sentirse orgullosa de él.

No parecía el mismo niño, curiosamente. Como se movía, como hablaba, lo que hacía. Su Harry parecía mucho más confiado y menos… manso, si podría llamarlo de ese modo. Estaba feliz, porque de no haber sido las cosas así ella sabía bien que muy probablemente no habrían terminado siendo pareja. Él era, mejor dicho había, sido tímido y ella, bueno… mejor ni hablar.

Dio una ojeada a su alrededor, encontrándose momentáneamente con la niña Weasley. Suspiró en su interior al darse cuenta de que Ginebra parecía realmente molesta con ella, la elección de apuñalar su comida mientras hacían contacto visual. _Cuan ilustrativa es_, no evitó pensar.

Su mente volvió a centrarse en la noche anterior. Había sido otra sorpresa cuando él le había confesado que tenía el título de "Heredero de Slytherin" afiliado después de haber vencido al propietario original, Lord Voldemort, y que como recompensa tenía entre sus manos un artefacto antiguo con un curioso contenido.

No había sido difícil darse cuenta de que se trataban coordenadas, y mientras Hermione se había cuestionado acerca de que se encontraría él le había asegurado que tenía cierta idea de ello, explicándole que los duendes le habían contado que hace mucho años los magos lo utilizaban para guardar objetos de gran valor, cosas realmente importantes. Sólo que debido a que era una palabra lo que se necesitaba para abrirlo había caído en desgracia.

Sin embargo, para Lord Voldemort había resultado perfecto sabiendo que él era el único que podía hablar Parcel. O al menos así lo pensó.

Ambos decidieron que averiguarían más sobre ello más tarde, aunque para ella no pensó desaparecido la sonrisa misteriosa que Harry había lucido. _Ciertamente Hermione odiaba no saber las cosas._ Conocer que su novio sólo lo hacía para provocarla porque "le gustaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada" no lo había mejorado. No mucho al menos.

Se distrajo al notar que algunas alumnas de Beauxbatons, incluyendo a su campeona miraban hacia allí. Eso era fantástico, como si sus propias compañeras no estuviesen ya "pestañeando" hacia su novio. Su ceño se frunció débilmente, pero fue fácilmente quitado cuando Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

— ¿Todo está bien, Herms?—preguntó, preocupado. Su mano libre acomodó algunos mechones de cabello suave y rizado detrás de su oreja. Ambos sonrieron y ella negó.

— Sí, no te preocupes—respondió, pero luego, para cambiar de tema añadió— Sólo estaba pensando en que es un poco tranquilo, ¿no te parece? Considerando el revuelo de ayer.

Algo apareció en los ojos del joven antes de sonreír— Entonces… ¿por qué no le damos algo de que hablar?

Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar sobre sus palabras porque segundos después, él se inclinó y la besó.

Nadie podría negar que _sí_ dejarían muchas cosas que decir.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

El pequeño "show" no duró mucho tiempo, después de todo, la profesora de Transfiguración tenía una reputación que guardar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la "pareja de oro" no se esfumó aun con algunas miradas de muerte provenientes de un par de hermanos, siendo ignorados con toda la gracia del mundo.

Algunos mantuvieron conversaciones sobre su viaje a Hogsmeade pero el tema favorito fue el hecho de cómo ambos estaban definitivamente saliendo. Lavander Brown no tuvo problemas en intentar acercarse a ellos para obtener de la información de primera fuente más el termino del desayuno cayó a tiempo, y pronto, los gryffindors se alejaron de ella.

Pero nadie que la conociera pensaría de que se había rendido. Ella sabría de qué forma Hermione Granger había hecho su camino hacia el corazón de uno de los mejores partidos sin _sus consejos_ a toda costa. Con ese pensamiento, ella siguió a su amiga hacia Encantamientos.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se quedó observando pensativamente a la pieza central de su plan. Negando en su interior, decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería ir a visitar a su viejo amigo, Severus, a la enfermería. Con el Torneo de los Tres Magos en pie lo mejor sería evitar confrontaciones como la última frente a los otros dos directores.

Aún quedaba por averiguar quién había puesto los nombres en la Copa. Tenía que ser alguien poderoso para engañar al antiguo artefacto, y sabiendo que quedaban pocos que cuadraban con el perfil no tenía duda de que tarde o temprano preguntarían.

Él, claro que tenía una teoría. Pero tendría que esperar y ver… Hogwarts poseía cientos de ojos, después de todo, Albus no tardaría en descubrir la verdad.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

En otro lugar del castillo, específicamente la enfermería, dos hombres se encontraban discutiendo sobre cierto chico.

— Te lo he dicho, Albus, el mocoso Potter es igual a su padre, un malcriado arrogante que sólo quiere llamar la atención—masculló, el que estaba postrado en la cama.

Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza mientras acariciaba su larga barba blanca— Me temo, Severus, que no puedo contradecirte esta vez. De alguna forma ha reclamado su herencia— y ante de la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros, añadió— Incluso se las ha arreglado para convencer a los duendes de que el basilisco es suyo. Esta tarde, a las dos, un grupo de globins vendrá a retirarlo.

— De ninguna manera, Albus, prometiste que sería parte de mi suministro. Me niego entregárselo a ese sinvergüenza, ¿sabes cuánto se perderá si dejas que el niñito hago lo que quiere?

— Lo sé, Severus, y te aseguró que haré todo lo posible para detenerlo. Mientras tanto… —su voz bajo ligeramente el tono— ¿Ha habido noticias de _él_?

El personaje de cabello grasiento contestó en el mismo volumen— No. Pero hay muy buenas posibilidades de que intente algo durante el Torneo. No creo que haya sido una casualidad que el nombre de Potter fuese el cuarto y que el desastre ocurriese después de él.

— Entonces deberemos tener abiertos bien los ojos—y para terminar, añadió— Lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado de Harry por el momento, Severus, no me gustaría que algo como esto volviera a pasar—con su mejor máscara de abuelo, le sonrió antes de irse.

Ya solo, Severus pensó en que el director obviamente sabía más de lo que decía. Siendo Albus Dumbledore era algo seguro. Lo mejor por el momento sería guardar distancia, ¿eh? Snape maldijo interiormente. Si el chico era ahora el heredero Potter ya tenía su explicación sobre lo que había sucedido el otro día y como había sido capaz de protegerse de su Legilimacia.

A pesar de su odio, él no era estúpido. Era un verdadero Slytherin después de todo, por lo que por el momento se quedaría quieto y no cometería el mismo error nuevamente. Él tendría su oportunidad, sólo debía de esperar.

_Y siendo sinceros, no es como si pudiese hacer mucho en su estado._

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. **

Dumbledore podría jactarse de que ciertamente no era la persona más infeliz de la escuela. Una pelirroja tenía el honor de serlo, pero al igual que el anciano no veía su error prefiriendo formular un plan para que las cosas volvieran a su estado natural.

¿Y cómo era eso?

Muy simple.

Harry Potter tenía que darse cuenta de que su corazón lo poseía únicamente la pequeña Ginny Weasley, tal como lo había pensado cuando la había rescatado de ese horrible y malvado Señor Oscuro que la tenía cautiva. Ella no podía entender como su maravilloso Harry había olvidado tal proeza en favor de _Hermione Granger, _pero sabía que en el fondo él seguía amándola.

Sólo tenía que hallar la forma de liberarlo de las garras de esa chica, y entonces, tal como debía de ser, ambos se convertirían en pareja y vivirían felices por siempre.

Sonriendo para sí misma de forma soñadora –y espeluznante, incluso para un Slytherin- siguió con su camino hacia la lechuzería. Ya era tiempo de escribir a su madre, quien no estaría feliz con los acontecimientos. Granger podría esperar un bonito vociferador pronto y quizás eso haría a su Harry replantearse las cosas, ya que después de todo, Molly lo había tratado como otro de sus hijos y sabía que él le tenía un gran aprecio por lo que sin duda tomaría en cuenta su opinión.

De igual forma necesitaba un plan. Quizás podría encontrar algo en la biblioteca ella pensó distraídamente, algún hechizo… o una poción. Mmm. Tal vez eso funcionaría.

Acelerando sus pasos, no notó en ningún momento los pequeños ojos que la vigilaban.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

Ya era hora de ir a Hogsmeade y todos parecían estar alborotados por ello. Incluso los alumnos de las otras dos escuelas, quienes habían sufrido el acoso –sobre todo las estudiantes de Beauxbatons- para ir como pareja en la salida. Sin duda, Hogwarts no era la cúspide de la vergüenza o la timidez.

Hermione y Harry se despidieron de Neville, quien prometió traerles dulces antes de marcharse con Seamus y Dean. Luego, ambos tomaron camino hacia su sala común con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato juntos antes que la "acción" sucediese.

Harry sonrió felizmente a su novia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Ocasiones como esas dónde sólo eran ellos dos lo hacían sentir muy bien. Sentir su pequeña mano y ver su hermosa sonrisa dedicada a él lo llevaba a los cielos. Sí, era un chico con suerte.

_Pobre de cualquiera que interrumpiera el momento._

Sin embargo, una cierta persona no parecía estar al tanto de esto y esperaba influir con éxito en esos _errores_ que el muchacho lamentablemente cometía –algo que probaba que obviamente necesitaba su dirección-.

La alegre pareja se detuvo cuando el director se acercó desde en frente con su sonrisa de abuelo y sus ojos brillantes. Harry no dudó ni un solo instante que tenía algo en su mente y que muy probablemente sería sobre el basilisco ya que si no recordaba bien el animal había terminado como "regalo" al profesor de pociones y a su propia cuenta.

Bufó. Él tenía planes para _su_ enorme serpiente y ninguno incluía a ese hombre.

Compartiendo una mirada con ella, Harry miró con paciencia a la persona que alguna vez había considerado familia. Hermione apretó su mano suavemente mostrándole su apoyo y él le sonrió ligeramente. _No sabes cuánto te quiero, mi amor._ Pensó_, _con una expresión casi suave que endureció en el milisegundo que se enfrentó al anciano.

— Harry, señorita Granger, ¿no les parece un hermoso día el de hoy? Especial para ir a Hogsmeade—comenzó, ajustándose las gafas al mismo tiempo que su mirada caía sobre la fémina— lo que es curioso, juraría que usted posee el permiso para salir por lo que puedo suponer que la razón de su presencia aquí radica en el pergamino que Minerva me mostró.

Una falsa expresión preocupada surgió mientras cambiaba de foco de atención hacia al mago, a pesar de que en el fondo la molestia resurgió al no poder extraer ningún pensamiento de la mente de la joven.

— Mi querido muchacho, me gustaría hablar sobre el asunto de su herencia más tarde pero por ahora me preguntaba qué es lo que busca con esto. No pienso de usted como un avaro y me haría realmente triste que por dinero que no necesita le quite a la escuela un recurso tan valioso como éste.

Harry se rió entre dientes, menospreciando totalmente el ambiente triste que él intentaba hacerle creer.

— Si no ha leído bien, el basilisco me pertenece, director. Es mi elección llevarlo de aquí ya que no me aporta ningún beneficio y obviamente no me interesa abandonarlo a sus manos sabiendo que la escuela de igual forma no recibirá ningún bien.

— Me temo que estás equivocado, Harry, pensaba utilizarlo para …—el adolescente lo interrumpió.

— Me gustaría que se abstenga de mentir, director, ya han pasado dos años y nada ha cambiado en Hogwarts—señaló, fastidiado, y luego añadió— realmente espero que se encuentre en las mismas condiciones que fue dejado por mí, no me gustaría denunciarlo por eso también.

La palidez llegó al rostro ya viejo con esas palabras. _"Por eso también"_ resonó en su cabeza mientras los verdes ojos que creía conocer tan bien lo observaron con algo que decía muy bien "sé todo lo que hizo", dejándolo preguntarse hasta qué punto era cierto eso.

— No hace falta que lleguemos a amenazas, Harry, recuerda que soy el director y merezco tu respeto—se recuperó, arreglándoselas para verse tan ofendido como debía sentirse un hombre inocente— como tal es mi deber supervisar cada acción de parte de mis alumnos y me temo que no apruebo tu decisión.

El niño-que-está-por-lanzar-por-una-torre-al-viejo- bufó— _Director_, recuerde que soy la cabeza de la familia ahora, por lo tanto estoy exento de ese poder. Mi decisión no viola ninguna regla en Hogwarts por lo tanto no hay razón para que haga algo así —él sonrió— pero si tanto problema hay no me molestaría hablar con el Ministerio para conseguir algún permiso especial que usted cree que necesito y de paso, quejarme por la mala administración de Hogwarts y todo lo que he tenido que soportar. El resto del Mundo Mágico amará la parte donde usted deja a un profesor poseído enseñar a sus alumnos.

Fue como una patada en el estómago, o al menos eso sintió el hombre. Si algo así llegase a suceder…

— Harry, creo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no llegaremos a un punto medio sobre esto—dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y resignación— no sé como ha pasado esto, y siendo sincero no entiendo tu repentina hostilidad hacia mí. Hubo un tiempo en el que me respetabas y escuchabas, ¿qué sucedió?

Harry se burló, su mano apretando más fuerte la de su novia, quien miraba la conversación sabiendo que era algo de ellos dos. Sin embargo, ella también esperaba esa respuesta. Después de todo, Harry siempre había admirado a Dumbledore y de un momento a otro eso había cambiado. ¿Pero por qué?

Él decidió responder con la verdad— Simplemente desperté, señor, los niños crecen y terminan dándose cuenta de la verdad tarde o temprano, ¿sabe? Y a ninguno le gusta la sensación de haber sido manipulado por alguien en quien confió —negó lentamente— no hay nada más de que hablar, director. Si no le molesta, le prometí a Hermione que pasaríamos un rato juntos.

— Aún me gustaría hablar sobre su herencia, Harry—recordó, pero luego agregó— más tarde, claro. Que pases un buen día, muchacho.

El joven no contestó más, abandonando el lugar con rapidez. Como detestaba el sentimiento de traición que lo inundaba cada vez que el anciano intentaba manipularlo nuevamente. Cuánto lo odiaba. Él no repetiría las mismas cosas, no cometería los mismos errores. No confiaría en Albus Dumbledore ni creería en su estúpido bien mayor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la desierta sala de los leones, su ceño estaba fruncido y su aura mágica serpenteaba a su alrededor con molestia. Prácticamente se lanzó a los sillones y abrazó a su pedazo de luz con fuerza.

Hermione acarició su espalda con suavidad intentando calmarlo mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Había obtenido sólo una parte de su respuesta pero viendo lo mal que hacía a su novio decidió que podría esperar, ninguna solución merecía la tristeza de Harry.

Añadiendo otras preguntas a su larga lista, alzó su cabeza y le sonrió amorosamente. Él se inclinó y rozó sus labios, convirtiendo poco a poco un simple beso en algo más apasionado. Sólo la falta de aire les impidió seguir así, pero al final él parecía haberse recuperado.

Dejando el tema del director a un lado, Hermione cuestionó con curiosidad— ¿Qué es lo que harás con el basilisco, Harry?

Pensando en que la próxima vez que hablase con el viajo manipulador le prohibiría llamarlo de ese modo él le sonrió antes de pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello rizado.

— Nada asegurado, aunque he pedido que lo muevan a mi bóveda —al ver la mirada interrogante, se rió— Tendrán que agrandarla obviamente —después de pensar unos segundos, agregó— Granddig me ha dicho que su valor es ciertamente alto, siendo la piel de basilisco aún más dura que la de dragón sin contar su veneno y lo valioso que son las partes restantes como ingredientes de pociones.

Reflexionando en silencio, Hermione murmuró— Si no es por el dinero… —su ceño se frunció— ¿lo estás haciendo para molestar al director? —luego parpadeó al volver a rememorar sus palabras— ¿es por el profesor Snape?

Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, al contrario, mirando feliz de tener una novia tan inteligente— Bueno, sí. Después de como me nos ha tratado estos años creo que merece un poco de venganza, ¿no te parece? —sonrió brillantemente.

— Sigue siendo un profesor—ella susurró, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

— Pero uno muy malo, ¿verdad? —inquirió, divertido. Ella pareció darse por vencida ya que suspiró y asintió— ¿Lo ves? Si hasta Hermione Granger lo cree, ¿quién soy yo para pensar de otro modo?

Ella bufó intentando evitar la pequeña curvatura de labios ante su comentario, rindiéndose finalmente.

— Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos? —él preguntó a su sonriente pareja, y fingiendo pensarlo un momento, el se acercó más a su rostro— creo que ya lo recordé—musitó, con los ojos brillando positivamente mientras acababa con la distancia entre sus labios.

_Oh, como amaba los momentos dónde sólo estaban los dos._

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llegamos. _

_Odienme c:_

Naa, mentira. No se lo tomen a pecho, saben que vivo de su amor :D


End file.
